


MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook - Saison 2

by Isa_Faradien



Series: MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crack, Facebook, Hinny, Marathon Faradien, Multi, UA, Univers alternatif, dramione - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 19,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nos héros reviennent en force. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Photos et chansons

**Sarah Moore** a posté une photo – avec  Severus Rogue, à Londres

 **Lucius Malefoy, Albus Dumbledore, Harmony Winston** et **42 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : C'est votre nouvel appartement ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Ouaip !

 **Harry Potter** : J'aime beaucoup la déco.

 **Severus Rogue** : Pour une fois, je vous remercie Potter.

 **Harry Potter** : O_o'

 **Sarah Moore** : C'est lui qui s'est occupé d'une grosse partie de la déco.

 **Harry Potter** : O_o'

 **Sarah Moore** : Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ?

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Il ne s'est certainement pas encore remis des remerciements de Severus.

 **Harry Potter** : C'est malheureusement un traumatisme qui me suivra tout le reste de mon existence. Mais passons. Non, je suis choqué de constater que le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard est capable d'avoir du goût en matière de décoration d'appartement.

 **Severus Rogue** : Décidément, vous me flattez, Potter. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

 **Harry Potter** : '…' Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat.

 **Sarah Moore** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** a créé l'événement « C'est bientôt la fin des vacances, tous à la plaaage !!! » - à Narbonne-Plage, France

 **Sarah Moore, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter** et **15 autres personnes** participeront à cet événement.

 **Harmony Winston** : Sarah, je compte sur toi pour amener Severus à notre petite fête !

 **Harry Potter** : Ah non ! Par pitié, je ne veux pas voir débouler nos anciens professeurs lors de NOTRE soirée !

 **Sarah Moore** : Que veux-tu que Severus vienne faire au beau milieu d'une bande de jeunes adultes décérébrés ? (Harry, on a tous compris que tu ne voulais plus le voir à cause de ce qui s'est précédemment passé à propos de la décoration de notre appartement :p)

 **Harry Potter** : Même pas vrai d'abord !

 **Harmony Winston** : Je veux qu'il vienne afin qu'on puisse avoir des photos compromettantes de lui en maillot de bain. :D

 **Severus Rogue** : Dévoiler vos intentions peu orthodoxes est le meilleur moyen de me faire fuir, Harmony. Je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'une ancienne élève de Serpentard. ;)

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 

 

 **Neville Londubat** : Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance joyeuse des vacances passées sous le soleil mais... quelqu'un a-t-il des nouvelles de Ron ? Il a disparu de MagicBook après votre dispute, même son profil est désactivé !

 **Harry Potter** : Ce pauvre crétin ne veut plus avoir le moindre contact avec nous, donc le profil désactivé doit venir de là. Et non, personne n'a de nouvelles. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

 **Neville Londubat** : Il est parti tellement en colère de Poudlard qu'il a oublié un de ses pulls tricotés par sa mère. Je l'ai récupéré, et j'ai attendu que votre colère retombe avant de vous demander où je pouvais le trouver pour le lui rendre.

 **Harry Potter** : Je pense que si tu empaquettes bien le pull et que tu le confies à un hibou, il devrait revenir à son propriétaire tout seul.

 **Neville Londubat** : Ok, merci du conseil Harry !

 **Harry Potter** : Y a pas de quoi, Neville ;)

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** a créé la page « Sarah, Harmony  & la Musique »

 **Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, J. Vampire** et **378 autres personnes** aiment cette page.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** a posté une photo – avec  Drago Malefoy, à Cannes

 **Severus Rogue, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley** et **29 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore** : Vous êtes à Cannes ? Waaaah ! Ça doit être chouette comme ville ! * 0 *

 **Severus Rogue** : Si c'est un moyen détourné de me faire comprendre que tu veux que je t'emmènes là-bas, c'est non.

 **Sarah Moore** : * boude *

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ouais, c'est pas mal. Il y a trop de soleil par contre, ça ne fait pas du bien à ma peau pâle.

 **Hermione Granger** : Par cette phrase, il sous-entend qu'il s'est pris un énorme coup de soleil sur tout le visage la semaine dernière xD Tout était rouge, sauf le contour de ses yeux, qui est resté blanc parce qu'il avait des lunettes de soleil :D

 **Sarah Moore** : C'est ce qu'on appelle le bronzage fraise-vanille, mon cher Drago. Manque de bol pour toi, c'est pas très tendance xP

 **Drago Malefoy** : Il y a des jours où l'envie de t'arracher la langue et de la faire cuir à point me démange.

 **Harmony Winston** : O_o' Hermione, fais gaffe, ton petit copain m'a l'air d'être un peu cannibale sur les bords !

 **Hermione Granger** et **Drago Malefoy** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : La seule nourriture à base d'humain que j'apprécie en réalité, c'est la chair d'Hermione. 8D

 **Harry Potter** : S'il te plaît, on peut parler de tout sauf des sous-entendus clairement pas tous publics que tu fais à propos de ma meilleure amie. * devient livide *

 **Severus Rogue** et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : La chanson de la semaine, c'est _The Edge of Night_ de Billy Boyd. ;)

 **Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Dean Thomas** et **291 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston** : _Home is behind, the world ahead, and there is many paths to tread..._

 **Sarah Moore** : _Through shadows, until the edge of night_

 **Harmony Winston** : _Until the stars are all alight_

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 **Sarah Moore** : Cette mention « j'aime » de ta part, Severus, c'est parce que tu aimes vraiment la chanson ou c'est un symbole de rébellion pour me faire comprendre d'arrêter de la chanter à travers tout l'appartement, toute la journée ?

 **Severus Rogue** : Deuxième option.

 **Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

 **Severus Rogue** : Merci du soutien psychologique, Drago.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Y a pas de quoi, parrain ;)


	2. Bataille de répliques

**Harmony Winston** :  Sarah Moore, partante pour une bataille de répliques ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Oh ouiiiiii !!!!

 **Harmony Winston** : « I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose. » (Loki, _The Avengers_ )

 **J. Vampire** aime ça.

 **J. Vampire** : En tant que petit ami, je supporte ton camp, ma chérie * cœur *

 **Harmony Winston** aime ça.

 **Sarah Moore** : « You're growing slow and fat, in your dotage... Slug! » (Thorin Oakenshield, _The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug_ )

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Comme je m'ennuie (Hermione est partie à la bibliothèque... la routine quoi), je viens faire l'arbitre. Harmony 1 – 1 Sarah.

 **Harmony Winston** : « Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil. » (Natasha Romanoff, _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ )

 **J. Vampire** aime ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Woah ! Attaque Marvel ! Bien défendu, 'Mony. (Oui, je suis arbitre ET commentateur) Harmony 2 – 1 Sarah.

 **Sarah Moore** : « I'm with you 'til the end of the line. » (Steve Rogers, _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ )

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Contre-attaque avec une réplique du même film, mais qui est infiniment plus douloureuse pour les sentiments (Hermione m'a forcé à faire un marathon Marvel avec elle... maintenant je comprends toutes les références). Harmony 2 – 2 Sarah.

 **Harmony Winston** : « I am Groot. » (Groot, _Guardians of the Galaxy_ )

 **J. Vampire** et **Dean Thomas** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Pouah ! Double-mention « j'aime ». En même temps, une réplique aussi culte ne mérite pas moins. Harmony 4 – 2 Sarah.

 **Sarah Moore** : « We are Robin Hood! » ( _Robin Hood BBC_ )

 **Severus Rogue** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : J'admets mon inculture totale à propos de cette série. Mais je pense que cette réplique vaut elle aussi le double « j'aime » qu'elle a récolté. Harmony 4 – 4 Sarah. La première qui arrive à 10 a gagné !

 **Harmony Winston** : « Today is a good day to die. » (Little John, _Robin Hood BBC_ )

 **J. Vampire** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Tu soutiens les deux camps, 'Mione ? Comme tu veux. Harmony 6 – 4 Sarah.

 **Sarah Moore** : Tu vas me le payer d'avoir sorti la réplique la plus douloureuse de la série ! « He is not crying, he is laughing on the wrong side of his face. » (Much, _Robin Hood BBC_ )

 **Severus Rogue, Hermione Granger** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ce n'est plus une simple bataille de répliques, c'est une bataille de répliques de _Robin Hood_ ! Harmony 6 – 7 Sarah.

 **Harmony Winston** : Mouhahaha ! « Alas, my children! This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost... [gets splashed by a wave] ...Captain Jack Sparrow. » (Jack Sparrow, _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_ )

 **J. Vampire, Hermione Granger** et **Dean Thomas** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : T'es allée la chercher loin, celle-là ;D Harmony 9 – 7 Sarah. C'est la dernière ligne droite !

 **Sarah Moore** : « Is this a test? » (Steve Rogers, _Captain America: The First Avenger_ )

 **Severus Rogue** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Tu joues ta carte de secours avec une réplique de Captain ? Y a meilleur comme stratégie... Harmony 9 – 9 Sarah. FINALE !!

 **Harmony Winston** : « … But I knew him. » (Bucky Barnes, _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ )

 **J. Vampire, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Woah ! Harmony a 17 points et Sarah reste à 9. HARMONY GAGNE !!

 **Harmony Winston** : Les répliques de Bucky SONT un joker, Sarah, pas celles de Steve. :p

 **Sarah Moore** : /VA TE FAIRE VOIR/

 **Harmony Winston** : Pas envie. ;p

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : La chanson de la semaine est _So So Bad_ de Blue Stahli. :D

 **Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter** et **316 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Une chanson, ça ? C'est la répétition de la même mélodie et des mêmes paroles !

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Notre génération et la leur n'ont pas la même oreille. (Mais je trouve que cette chanson n'est pas plus mal que ça. Disons que ça se laisse écouter, contrairement à d'autres titres d'autres artistes.)

 **Sarah Moore** et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.


	3. Les réseaux sociaux Moldus

**J. Vampire** : Trouvé sur Twitter. « Vivre nuit gravement à la santé. Attention, risques mortels. »

 **Fred Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Théodore Nott** et **204 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** : Véridique. « Si une fangirl te trouve mignon, tu ferais bien de l'inviter à dîner ou au cinéma sur le champ parce qu'on a de très hauts standards et tu es chanceux qu'elle se soit intéressée à toi. » (Trouvé sur Twitter ;D)

 **Harry Potter** aime ça.

 **Hermione Granger** : Tout à fait d'accord.

_Drago Malefoy, J. Vampire et Severus Rogue ont vraiment été chanceux. :p_

**J. Vampire** : Pour moi, c'est normal. Fanboy un jour, fanboy toujours. Les fans s'attirent. (DESTIEL FOREVER * cœur *)

 **Harmony Winston** : (Destiel, c'est la vie * lance en l'air tellement de cœurs dessinés qu'elle se retrouve ensevelie... sous des cœurs :p *)

 **Drago Malefoy** : Le charme naturel des Malefoy égale facilement les standards fixés, voire même les dépasse.

 **Hermione Granger** : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mais ta phrase va recevoir les cris insurgés de Sarah...

 **Sarah Moore** : AUCUN Malefoy n'égale, ni même n'arrive à la cheville, de Sebastian Stan ou de Robert Downey Jr !

 **Hermione Granger** : … Finalement, je dois avoir des dons de divination. Trelawney s'est plantée en troisième année.

 **Harry Potter** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue** : Et moi, est-ce que j'arrive à la cheville de Sebastian Stan ou de Robert Downey Jr ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Non. Tu les dépasses largement. Je t'adore * cœur *

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** : Trouvé sur Twitter. … Non, je déconne, je l'ai trouvé sur Tumblr. C'est bien mieux là-bas. « Je déteste assez le terme fangirl. Ça me fait penser à une séduisante et mignonne fille qui glousse en permanence. Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes. Nous sommes des FANWARRIORS, _motherfucker_. Nous donnons nos vies aux séries télévisées, aux livres et aux stars. Nous pleurons à chaque passage triste. Nous écrivons des fanfictions sur eux. Nous sommes FORTES. … Tout ça est tellement vrai. » - avec Harmony Winston

_Harmony Winston et toutes les fanwarriors de Poudlard aiment ça._

**Ginny Weasley** : C'est tout ça fait ça !! (Notons que nos meilleures idées à partager, on les trouve sur les réseaux sociaux Moldus ! O_o')

 **Hermione Granger** : (C'est certainement parce qu'il y a plus de monde qui s'en sert et qu'il y a donc un pourcentage plus élevé de trouver d'excellentes idées. ;D)

 **Sarah Moore** : (Par pitié, Hermione, ne vient pas tout gâcher en parlant de pourcentages, c'est nul les maths.)

 **Harmony Winston** aime ça.

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Encore cinq jours avant notre fête ! Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée du maillot de bain que j'emporte... Et Théo ne m'aide pas en ne donnant pas son avis...

 **Ginny Weasley** : Je pense que je peux t'aider. Envoie-moi les photos par message privé ;)

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Merci beaucoup Ginny * cœur *

 

 

 **Neville Londubat** : Je sais que tout le monde s'en fiche, mais quand je m'ennuie, je vais dans le jardin, je me couvre de terre et je fais semblant d'être une mandragore.

 **Pomona Chourave, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan** et **60 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

La page de **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : Ladies and gentlemen, la chanson de la semaine ! _Human_ de Christina Perri.

 **Pansy Parkinson, Parvati Patil** et **420 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Cette semaine, la chanson porte mieux son nom de chanson que la semaine passée...

 **Albus Dumbledore** et **Filius Flitwick** aiment ça.


	4. Le Twitter de DieuOfficiel

**J. Vampire** a retweeté le tweet de DieuOfficiel « Oui bon bah quand j'ai créé la mort, je pouvais pas savoir qu'il y aurait un mec comme Robin Williams, un jour... »

 **Dean Thomas, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini** et **251 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a retweeté le tweet de DieuOfficiel « Les Droits de l'Homme sont vos Conditions Générales d'Utilisation. Vous savez qu'il y en a, mais n'avez aucune idée de ce que ça dit. »

 **Severus Rogue, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore** et **138 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** a retweeté le tweet de DieuOfficiel « C'est un hommage à Darwin, les neknominations ? »

 **Minerva McGonagall, Molly Weasley, Neville Londubat** et **89 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** a retweeté le tweet de DieuOfficiel « C'est bon ! J'ai trouvé une solution ! (L'inventeur de l'argent, également inventeur de 90 % des problèmes de l'humanité) »

 **Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue, Fred Weasley** et **374 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Severus Rogue** a retweeté le tweet de DieuOfficiel « Ma mère m'a demandé de détruire la Terre. Mais j'avais la flemme, j'y ai mis des humains pour le faire. »

 **Sarah Moore, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore** et **215 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Albus Dumbledore** a retweeté le tweet de DieuOfficiel « Non mais vraiment, pour tous les trucs que vous avez inventés, genre le mariage ou la guerre, arrêtez de m'impliquer. Je m'en tape. »

 **Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, N. Lupin** et **349 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Cathy Roth** a retweeté le tweet de DieuOfficiel « C'est marrant comme vous vous intéressez à la fin du monde, alors que vous vous foutez de la faim du monde. »

 **Poppy Pomfresh, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin** et **460 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** a retweeté le tweet de DieuOfficiel « Coucou, tu veux voir ma Bible ? »

 **Dean Thomas, Drago Malefoy, J. Vampire** et **519 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** [à] **Harmony Winston** : Genre, pour la soirée à Narbonne, comment ça s'organise exactement ?

 **Harmony Winston** : Tu parles de quoi ?

 **Ginny Weasley** : Bah je me demandais où ça se passait exactement, et comment on ferait pour rentrer si on est trop bourrés pour transplaner ?

 **Harmony Winston** : Drago a réservé une villa avec plage privée, et normalement on a assez de chambres pour que les gens bourrés puissent dormir sans avoir à transplaner chez eux et risquer de se désartibuler. ;)

 **Ginny Weasley** : Une villa avec plage privée ? Wow, trop la classe !

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** a partagé une vidéo « Un bébé loutre boit du lait et nous fait craquer » (Source : OhMyMag)

 **Sarah Moore, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil** et **57 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston** :  Sarah Moore, on a retrouvé bébé Sherlock ! * 0 *

 **Sarah Moore** : C'est trop mignon * 0 *

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** a retweeté le tweet de LucyUGriffiths « Si je dois être tuée, la mort par Richard Armitage est une bonne façon de m'en aller. »

 **Sarah Moore** : GUYRIAN * cœur *

 **Harmony Winston** : Elle n'a toujours pas oublié la série, c'est trop chou.

 **Sarah Moore** : Et Richard l'a retweeté aussi, c'est encore plus chou * 0 *

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a retweeté le tweet de CryingBilbo « Bon, RCArmitage suit désormais LucyUGriffiths. Espérons que cette fois, il ne la tuera pas. »

 **Harmony Winston** : Meuh non, cette fois-ci ils continueront d'être trop mignons ensemble et ça ne finira pas aussi mal que dans la série. XD

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : Bonjour, bonsoir, si vous souhaitez écouter la chanson de la semaine, c'est vers _Angel With A Shotgun_ de The Cab qu'il faut vous tourner ;)

 **594 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Pas trop mal, pas trop mal...

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

 **Severus Rogue** : Est-ce que c'est votre club du troisième âge (voire quatrième âge pour vous, Albus) qui vous demande de commenter automatiquement la proposition de chanson de la semaine ?

 **Minerva McGonagall** : O_o' Severus ! Soyez un peu plus respectueux !


	5. OH MY CASTIEL

**Sarah Moore** : La préoccupation de la plupart des filles est leur apparence. La mienne, c'est de savoir quels personnages d'Avengers je vais shipper aujourd'hui.

 **Harmony Winston, Hermione Granger** et **20 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston** : Pourquoi pas Steve et Tony ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Oh ouiiii * 0 *

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** : Dans l'univers Marvel, je voudrais pousser Pepper Potts du haut d'une falaise (À MORT espèce de personnage inutile !), faire brûler vif Odin, avoir une relation avec Tony Stark (TONY FUCKING STARK :p), me marier avec Steve Rogers (Team Captain forever), enrouler une couverture autour de Bucky Barnes (mon pauvre chéri :o), et avoir Peggy Carter comme colocataire.

 **Harmony Winston** : Dans l'univers Marvel, je voudrais pousser Jane Foster du haut d'une falaise (elle est encore moins utile que Pepper), faire brûler vive Pepper (ma haine contre elle est un chouïa supérieure), avoir une relation avec Loki (Team Loki ;D), me marier avec Bucky Barnes (SEBASTIAN STAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!), enrouler une couverture autour de Peter Parker (pourquoi ont-ils fait ça à Gwen ? pourquoiiii ?), et avoir Clint Barton comme colocataire (il a l'air d'être sympa).

 **Harry Potter** : Et vous venez toutes les deux de briser le cœur de  J. Vampire et de Severus Rogue en voulant vous marier avec quelqu'un d'autre :p

 **J. Vampire** : Pfff, Bucky ne rivalise pas avec moi.

 **Sarah Moore** : Même pas vrai d'abord.

 **Severus Rogue** : Comment ça, te marier avec Steve Rogers ? O_o'

 **Sarah Moore** : Dans l'univers Marvel. Mais comme j'y suis pas, ça ne change rien, non ?

 **Severus Rogue** : * facepalm *

 **Sarah Moore** : QUOI ?

 **Severus Rogue** : Rien. Absolument rien.

 

 

 **J. Vampire** : Vous savez comment on appelle les agents de sécurité postés devant les boutiques Samsung ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : Comment ?

 **J. Vampire** : Les Gardiens du Galaxy.

 **Drago Malefoy** : * facepalm *

_(NdA : il s'agit d'une blague qui m'a faite marrer en anglais, mais je suis pas sûre que la référence rende si bien en français – Guardians of the Galaxy ne pouvant se traduire dans ce cas que par Les Gardiens du Galaxy pour conserver le nom du téléphone intact :/)_

 

 

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Celui qui suit la foule n'ira jamais plus loin que la foule qu'il suit. Celui qui marche seul peut parfois atteindre des lieux que personne n'a jamais atteints.

 **Minerva McGonagall, Lucius Malefoy, Remus Lupin** et **467 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** a partagé une VDM : « Aujourd'hui, je rentre dans la cuisine et j'entends mon père crier _J'ARRIVE PAS À LUI FOURRER DANS LE CUL_. Oui, le pain à l'ail s'introduit dans le poulet par l'arrière. VDM »

 **649 personnes** aiment ça.

 **J. Vampire** : OH MY CASTIEL.

 **Harmony Winston** : OH MY DEAN.

 **Sarah Moore** : OH MY WINTER SOLDIER.

 **Severus Rogue** : OH MY GOD (Chacun ses références ;D)

 **Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter** et **50 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **N. Lupin** a partagé un article «  Dr. House fête ses dix ans cette année ! La compilation des meilleures répliques »

 **Cathy Roth** aime « On a trois possibilités dans la vie : être bon, s'améliorer ou laisser tomber. »

 **Harmony Winston** aime « Nous sommes tous pathétiques. C'est ce qui rend la vie si intéressante. »

 **Hermione Granger** aime « Nous sommes tous des criminels, mais nous n'avons pas le cran de l'avouer. »

 **Sarah Moore** aime « Soit Dieu n'existe pas, soit sa cruauté dépasse l'entendement. »

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « Si vous parlez à Dieu, vous êtes croyant. S'il vous répond, c'est que vous êtes schizo ! »

 **Severus Rogue** aime « La plupart des gens disent qu'on a besoin d'amour pour vivre. En fait, on a surtout besoin d'oxygène. »

 **Remus Lupin** aime « La vie n'est rien d'autre qu'une longue succession de pièces et tous celles et ceux qui sont avec nous dans cette pièce contribuent à notre histoire. »

 **Harry Potter** aime « Vous pouvez pas me saouler et m'emmerder parce que je suis saoul, c'est comme larguer quelqu'un et l'emmerder parce qu'il a pas le moral, c'est indécent. »

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime « C'est dans le mensonge que la vérité commence. »

 **N. Lupin** aime « Le temps change tout. Tout le monde pense ça mais c'est faux. C'est en agissant qu'on change les choses, si on ne fait rien c'est l'inertie, y a rien de nouveau. »

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : Si vous avez la fibre romantique, la chanson faite pour vous cette semaine, c'est _A Thousand Miles_ de Boyce Avenue.

 **347 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore** :  Severus Rogue, si on se marie un jour, ça te dirait que cette chanson soit celle de notre mariage ?

 **Severus Rogue** : O_o'

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Un problème, Severus ?

 **Severus Rogue** : O_o'

 **Sarah Moore** : Severus, tout va bien ?

 **Severus Rogue** : O_o'

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Je crois, miss Moore, qu'il a dû prendre votre question pour une demande en mariage détournée. Pauvre Severus, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

 **Sarah Moore** : Oh.

 **Severus Rogue** : Albus, retournez dans votre club de personnes très très âgées et à moitié séniles et laissez-nous vivre notre vie tranquille.

 **Albus Dumbledore** : O_o'


	6. Le saviez-vous, le retour

**Seamus Finnigan** aime « Pourquoi voulez-vous tant sauver la galaxie ? – Parce que je suis l'un des idiots qui vivent à l'intérieur ! »

 **J. Vampire, Neville Londubat, Blaise Zabini** et **67 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **J. Vampire** aime « Quand tu réalises que tu as trop de ships : JE N'AI PAS DE SHIPS, J'AI UNE ARMADA. »

 **Harmony Winston** : Destiel, Mystrade * 0 *

 **Hermione Granger** : Johnlock, Bagginshield * 0 *

 **Sarah Moore** : Stony, Stucky, Thorki * 0 *

 **Ginny Weasley** : Obinakin, Sheriarty * 0 *

 

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « T'es tellement un nolife que quand tu racontes ta vie on voit 404 Not Found s'afficher... »

 **Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas** et **162 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Luna Lovegood** aime « Depuis un an, mon mec est un geek pur et dur. Cela ne me gênait pas outre-mesure jusqu'à ce qu'à la fatale question _Qu'est-ce qu'une console a de plus que moi ?_ , il ne me réponde _Un bouton off_. »

 **Neville Londubat, Hannah Abbott, Padma Patil** et **68 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Parvati Patil** aime « Le saviez-vous ? »

 **Cathy Roth** aime « Il n'y a pas de serpent en Irlande. »

 **N. Lupin** aime « Sur l'île de Marajó (Brésil), la police montée patrouille à dos de buffle. »

 **Blaise Zabini** aime « Quasiment toutes les imprimantes et les photocopieuses laser couleur ajoutent secrètement un identifiant unique sur les documents qu'elles impriment. »

 **Minerva McGonagall** aime « Le Daily Mirror a publié en une au lendemain de la tragédie Naufrage du Titanic – aucune victime. »

 **Remus Lupin** aime « Le tatou commun donne systématiquement naissance à des quadruplés identiques. »

 **Luna Lovegood** aime « Un trop grand silence est hallucinogène. »

 **Hermione Granger** aime « Votre néon ne contient pas de gaz néon. »

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « La Russie est plus grande que Pluton. »

 **Fred Weasley** aime « L'échange le plus long de l'histoire du tennis de table a duré 2h12. »

 **Harry Potter** aime « La galette des rois servie à l'Élysée ne contient pas de fève. (Il serait contraire au protocole qu'un président puisse être couronné roi au sein même du siège de la République) »

 **Padma Patil** aime « La forme particulière des célèbres chips Pringles a été conçue par un supercalculateur, notamment pour empêcher les chips de s'envoler. »

_(NdA : toutes ces informations viennent d'un seul et unique site, qui détaillait à chaque fois son affirmation avec des preuves, néanmoins je tenais à vous avertir que ces informations ne sont peut-être pas vraies)_

 

 

 **Dean Thomas** aime « PEBKAC »

 **Harmony Winston** aime « Ce matin, ma mère m'a demandé de regarder son ordinateur car elle avait des problèmes avec son lecteur MP3. D'après elle, " _lorsque le MP3 est branché l'ordinateur se fige, et ça remarche lorsque le MP3 est débranché_ ". Je lui ai demandé de me montrer ça, alors elle s'est accroupie, a débranché la souris, mis le MP3 à la place et s'est relevée avant de bouger la souris et m'a fait : " _Tu vois ?_ ". PEBKAC. »

 **Sarah Moore** aime « À chaque fois que mon père veut aller sur Youtube, il va sur Google, tape "nicolas sarkozy", va ensuite à la page 3, où il y a une vidéo Youtube. PEBKAC. »

 **Hermione Granger** aime « Au boulot, une collègue vient me voir, je suis responsable informatique. Elle a reçu un mail avec une pièce jointe scannée à l'envers (rotation à 180°). Elle m'a donc demandé : " _Comment je fais pour l'imprimer à l'endroit ?_..." Je lui dis : " _Tu imprimes comme ça, et tu retournes la feuille !_ ". Elle : " _Ah ouais, pas bête !_ " PEBKAC. »

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « Chaque fois que mon cousin veut me faire partager un site web qu'il trouve intéressant, il fait une capture d'écran, il l'imprime, il scanne cette impression, et m'envoie le JPG résultant en pièce jointe par mail. PEBKAC. »

 **J. Vampire** aime « En week-end chez mes parents, j'ai utilisé leur ordinateur portable pour aller voir mes mails. En éteignant le portable, j'ai replié l'écran. Ça devait être la première fois qu'il était replié, car j'ai eu un SMS de ma mère le lendemain qui me disait " _d'arrêter de faire n'importe quoi avec l'ordinateur de la maison, et de remettre en place l'écran lorsque je reviendrai le week-end suivant_ ". PEBKAC. »

 **Seamus Finnigan** aime « J'étais au restaurant avec mon oncle un soir, et la salle était assez sombre. Je lui ai demandé quelle heure il était, et il a sorti son tout nouvel iPhone ... pour l'utiliser comme lampe afin de lire l'heure sur la montre de son poignet. PEBKAC. »

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : Chanson de la semaine, _Kiss With A Fist_ de Florence  & The Machine.

 **509 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter** : Leur relation n'est vraiment pas tendre...

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.


	7. Lendemain de fête

_Le lendemain de la fête entre amis..._

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** : Y a que moi qui ait des dizaines de photos sur mon appareil photo ?

 **Harmony Winston** : Non, je te rassure, moi aussi.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a publié un album photo : _Petite fête entre amis – Toutes les photos (celles d'Harmony et les miennes)_ – avec  Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter et 30 autres personnes

 **Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini** et **197 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** a partagé une photo de l'album de **Sarah Moore**

 **Hermione Granger** : J'adore cette photo de groupe * cœur *

 **Drago Malefoy** : On a surtout l'air d'alcooliques avec nos verres à la main.

 **Sarah Moore** : Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, c'était du Coca dans le mien.

 **Severus Rogue** : Tu es sûre de ça ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Oui, pourquoi ?

 **Severus Rogue** : Vu que tu es rentrée à l'appartement dans un certain état...

 **Sarah Moore** : En début de soirée c'est Coca, et à la fin c'est vodka.

 **Severus Rogue** : …

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** a partagé une vidéo de l'album de **Sarah Moore**.

 **Sarah Moore** : Course de brouettes !

 **Severus Rogue** : O_o' Il devait y avoir d'autres substances que l'alcool à cette soirée...

 **Sarah Moore** : Meuh non, ça c'était même avant qu'on touche au rhum.

 **Harry Potter** : Nous, on sait s'amuser, on a pas besoin d'alcool pour faire des conneries, genre... embrasser Sarah lors d'un bal.

 **Severus Rogue** : Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, Potter ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Et d'où c'est faire une connerie que de m'embrasser ?

 **Harry Potter** : J'insinue que vous devriez vous enlever le balai coincé dans votre derrière, Rogue. Sarah, c'est une connerie de t'embrasser, maintenant le pauvre Rogue est obligé de te supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Le pauvre...

 **Hermione Granger** : Tu te calmes tout de suite, Harry !

 **Severus Rogue** : Faites gaffe à votre petite tête, Potter, elle risque de bientôt exploser sous le poids de votre connerie, comme ce serait certainement arrivé à votre père si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas tué avant.

 **Harry Potter** : O_o'

 **Sarah Moore** : Severus, tu te calmes tout de suite ! O_o'


	8. Le bisounours de Sarah

**Hermione Granger** aime « BBC : Tu es un fan. Un fan de Sherlock. / Fan : Oui. / BBC : Tu aimes ? / Fan : Beaucoup. / BBC : Tu as ressenti beaucoup d'émotions ? Des pleurs violents ? / Fan : Oui. / BBC : Beaucoup de feels, aussi, je suppose. / Fan : Bien sûr. Assez pour une vie entière. / BBC : Envie d'en ressentir plus ? / Fan : Oui, s'il vous plaît ! »

 **Sarah Moore, Harmony Winston, Luna Lovegood** et **50 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort !

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Vers l'infini et l'au-delà !

 **Sarah Moore** : Oh oui, faites-moi souffrir.

 **Severus Rogue** : O_o'

 **Sarah Moore** : Quoi ? Ça a de la gueule pour être une phrase de _Cinquante nuances de Grey_. Enfin je dis ça, mais je dis au pif, j'ai jamais touché à cette merde.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** : Je ne resterai pas sur mon traumatisme. Je regarderai à nouveau _Not Another Teen Movie_ , même si je dois me taper la tête contre les murs pour me faire sortir ce tas de conneries du cerveau ;)

 **Sarah Moore** : Tu as raison, 'Mony. On va pas se laisser faire par un petit film de rien du tout. Moi aussi je vais le regarder, pour te soutenir moralement.

 **Harmony Winston** : Toi, le regarder ? Avec Severus dans les parages ? Tu vas lui faire faire un AVC, le pauvre !

 **Severus Rogue** : Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Non. Je viens le regarder chez toi 'Mony ! :)

 **Severus Rogue** : Je ne peux absolument pas savoir pourquoi ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Tape « chris evans not another teen movie » sur Google et tu devrais tomber sur des images bizarres.

 **Severus Rogue** : Effectivement, je vois. Je te laisse aller voir ce type à poil chez Harmony, et ne t'avise pas de me parler jusqu'à après demain.

 **Sarah Moore** : Pfff, t'es un jaloux toi. Et il n'est pas à poil, IL A DE LA CHANTILLY APPLIQUÉE JUSTE OÙ IL FAUT.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** :  Harmony et J. Vampire, je vous annonce officiellement que j'ai enfin fini de regarder la première saison de _Supernatural_ et que je viens tout juste d'attaquer la seconde.

 **Sarah Moore, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter** et **64 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **J. Vampire** : Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre gigantesque fandom.

 **Harmony Winston** : Puisses-tu trouver le bonheur parmi les nôtres.

 **Harry Potter** : C'est pas un peu trop solennel comme entrée dans un fandom ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

 **Sarah Moore** : Non, c'est juste qu'on a l'art d'accueillir les gens, nous, dans les fandoms.

 **Harry Potter** : Excuse-moi d'avoir fait cramer la dinde le jour où tu es venue manger à la maison ! O_o'

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** : « Comment expliquer un OTP ? » C'est comme être dans une relation avec une relation.

 **Severus Rogue** : Je ne savais pas que tu étais polygame.

 **Sarah Moore** : C'est toi que j'aime, mon bisounours.

 **Severus Rogue** : Ah non, on avait dit pas en public les surnoms !

 **Harry Potter** : Mon bisounours ? Putain, je suis mort de rire sur mon clavier.

 **Severus Rogue** a tué virtuellement **Harry Potter**.


	9. J. Vampire se révèle...

**Ginny Weasley** aime « Tu sais que quand tu fangirles si fort, tu bouges les bras dans tous les sens, couinant en face de ton écran d'ordinateur et rigolant comme un patient d'hôpital psychiatrique »

 **J. Vampire, Sarah Moore, Cathy Roth** et **95 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** aime « Maman : Tu ne pourras pas être une fangirl toute la vie. Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu deviendras adulte ? / Moi : Je deviendrai une Fan-Woman. »

 **Sarah Moore** : Ça ne me pose aucun problème, moi j'suis une fanwarrior. J'ai le droit d'être une guerrière toute ma vie si j'en ai envie.

 **Severus Rogue** : Oui, ou alors redevenir quelqu'un de normal.

 **Sarah Moore** : T'es habitué, maintenant.

 **Severus Rogue** : Malheureusement.

 **Sarah Moore** : Avoue-le, tu ne m'aimerais plus pareil si je devenais normale. ;)

 **Severus Rogue** : Oui, bon, je l'avoue.

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 

 

 **J. Vampire** est devenu **Jensen Weston**.

 **Jensen Weston** : Ouah, ça fait bizarre de retrouver son vrai nom !

 **Harmony Winston** : C'est plus joli que ton pseudo, je trouve, mon chéri * cœur *

 **Sarah Moore, Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy** et **264 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harry Potter** : Il y a des gens contre les violences policières. Je vais créer un collectif contre les violences des manifestants, plus de bagarres ;)

 **Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Blaise Zabini** et **946 autres personnes** aiment ça.


	10. Regulus le héros

**Harry Potter** : Une personne : Les Serpentards ne peuvent pas être courageux ! Ils sont égoïstes et méchants ! / Moi : Désolé, je ne peux pas t'entendre par-dessus le son d'un Regulus Black de 18 ans mourant seul dans une putain de cave après avoir choisi de boire un potion affreuse et douloureuse à la place de son elfe de maison dans le but de donner à quelqu'un d'autre la possibilité de défaire Voldemort et son régime de terreur.

 **Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy, Albus Dumbledore** et **70 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Jensen Weston** : Depuis quand es-tu un si grand défenseur des Serpentards, Potter ?

 **Severus Rogue** : C'est suspect.

 **Harry Potter** : Je ne défends pas les Serpentards, seulement Regulus et les autres serpents à avoir été des héros.

 **Sarah Moore** : Donc tu pourrais tout aussi bien défendre Severus ?

 **Harry Potter** : Je pourrais. Mais bizarrement, j'ai beaucoup moins envie.

 **Severus Rogue** : J'aurais dû laisser Quirrell vous faire tomber de votre balai, en fin de compte, espèce de sale Gryffondor ingrat.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** a retweeté : Soit je commence une nouvelle série, soit j'en continue une, soit je regarde _The Hobbit._

 **Sarah Moore** : J'en suis témoin, cette espèce de sadique m'a fait visionner la scène de mort de Thorin. Pauvre Bilbo, l'amour de sa vie qui meurt comme ça devant ses yeux... Snif. * se met à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps *

 **Harry Potter** : Mais d'où tu tiens que Thorin Oakenshield est l'amour de sa vie à Bilbo Baggins ? Ce n'est marqué nulle part officiellement !

 **Sarah Moore** : Il suffit de voir à quel point Bilbo souffre de la perte de Thorin, et comment ils se regardaient quand ils étaient encore tous les deux vivants, pour se rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose entre ces deux-là.

 **Harmony Winston** : Sarah, ou comment justifier un ship face à l'opposition.

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** a retweeté : Dans la pub McDo avec les têtes d'émoticônes, le gosse il vole une frite à un couple et ils font rien. Moi je lui mettrais une paille dans l'œil.

 **Harry Potter** : T'es violente, ma chérie.

 **Hermione Granger** : Moi, je trouve que c'est justifié.

 **Sarah Moore** : Entièrement justifié.

 **Harmony Winston** : On vole pas les frites des autres. Chacun ses frites, non mais !

 **Harry Potter** : Attention,  Drago Malefoy, Severus Rogue et Jensen Weston, vos amoureuses ont des tendances à la violence. Et un certain sens de la propriété.

 **Severus Rogue** : Un ÉNORME sens de la propriété.

 **Harry Potter** : Sarah est trop jalouse ? Chouette, un argument à utiliser contre elle si jamais elle me casse à nouveau les pieds.

 

 

 **Luna Lovegood** a partagé une vidéo YouTube : _They're Taking The Hobbits To Isengard HQ_

 **Sarah Moore** : THEY'RE TAKING THE HOBBITS TO ISENGARD-GARD-GARD * note de musique *

 **Severus Rogue** : Devinez qui va l'entendre hurler ça dans tout l'appartement pendant une semaine ?

 **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Harmony Winston** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue** : Merci pour votre soutien.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** a retweeté : On met un demi-ovaire à un mec pendant une journée, on aurait des congés pour les règles et les tampons remboursés par la Sécu le lendemain.

 **Minerva McGonagall, Harmony Winston, Ginny Weasley** et **500 autres filles** aiment ça.

 **Dean Thomas** : C'est moi ou vous êtes toutes en train de traiter les mecs de chochottes ?

 **Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, Severus Rogue, Drago Malefoy** et **406 autres mecs** aiment ça.

 **N. Lupin** : Tu as tout compris.

_Un million de mecs descendent dans les rues pour manifester et dire qu'ils sont forts et virils._

**Severus Rogue** : En tout cas, ça nous donnerait une excuse pour gueuler sur notre compagne pendant une semaine.

 **Sarah Moore** : O_o'

 

 

 **Seamus Finnigan** a partagé une photo d'un post Tumblr.

 **Neville Londubat** : Je ne pourrais pas décider quel est le plus extraordinaire, que Peter Pan se moque de Dark Vador, ou que les stormtroopers portent des chapeaux Mickey Mouse.

 **Dean Thomas** : Je crois que tu oublies que Dark Vador tient un ballon !

 **Sarah Moore** : Disneyland.

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : La chanson de la semaine, c'est _Yellow Flicker Beat_ de Lorde. On a décrété ça après l'avoir trouvée dans une vidéo sur Harley Quinn ( _The Crazy Ones_ ) et après l'avoir écoutée en boucle pendant deux jours.

 **Jensen Weston** : Après l'avoir chantonnée en boucle dans tout l'appartement.

 **Severus Rogue** : Après l'avoir (mal) chantée en hurlant sous la douche et avoir fait peur aux voisins du dessus.


	11. Hashtag Captain America: Civil War

**Sarah Moore** et **Harmony Winston** participent à l'événement  D23 – Anaheim

 **Severus Rogue** : Je vais enfin pouvoir passer un week-end sans entendre parler d' _Imitation Game_.

 **Sarah Moore** : Je ne t'ai pas dit, Severus ? Tu viens avec nous et Jensen !

 **Severus Rogue** : O_o'

 **Sarah Moore** : Tu vas passer ton week-end dans une énorme convention de geeks et de fangirls/fanboys/fanwarriors à entendre parler du prochain Captain America ! * grand sourire innocent *

 **Severus Rogue** : Je veux mourir.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore, Harmony Winston, Jensen Weston** et **Severus Rogue** participent à l'événement  Press conference – Captain America Civil War

 **Harmony Winston** : Youpi, ça commence dans une heure !

 

 

_[Une heure plus tard...]_

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** a tweeté : Black Widow - « Nous sommes toujours amis, n'est-ce pas ? » / Hawkeye - « Ça dépend de la force avec laquelle tu me frapperas »

 **Jensen Weston** : Je pensais tellement qu'ils resteraient dans le même camp !

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a tweeté : Ant-Man - « Captain America! It's an honor... I'm shaking your hand too long. » (Ant-Man - « Captain America ! C'est un honneur... J'ai serré votre main trop longtemps. »)

 **Hermione Granger** : Toujours le mot pour rire, celui-là.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** a tweeté : Captain America – « Nous essayons de sauver autant de monde que nous le pouvons, mais des fois ça signifie pas tout le monde. »

 **Dean Thomas** : QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA SIGNIFIE ??? Il va y avoir des morts ? O_o'

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a tweeté : Crossbones à Captain America - « Ça, c'était pour avoir fait tomber un immeuble sur ma tête. You know, he remembered you. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky. »

 **Harmony Winston** : Fanfeels niveau maximal. Je souffre trop !

 **Severus Rogue** : C'est quoi ce délire avec Bucky ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Toi, tu n'as pas vu Winter Soldier. Bucky a été amnésié et mis au service de l'organisation criminelle HYDRA, et son meilleur ami, Steve, veut le retrouver et faire ressurgir tous ses souvenirs. C'est ça notre délire avec Bucky. On veut qu'il soit sain et sauf, et que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui.

 **Severus Rogue** : C'est un personnage de fiction !

 **Harmony Winston** : Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est fictif qu'il n'a pas le droit d'avoir des émotions !

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : Le titre de la chanson de la semaine revient à _Come Back To Me_ de David Cook, parce qu'elle nous fait beaucoup penser à Bucky.

 **Severus Rogue** : Vous voyez vraiment Bucky partout.

 **Harmony Winston** : Sarah, je crois que ton chéri est jaloux de l'attention que tu portes à Bucky.

 **Severus Rogue** : Même pas vrai d'abord.


	12. La rentrée, c'est...

**Neville Londubat** a retweeté : À la rentrée, y aura... le retour des profs, des gens que t'aimes pas, des évals, des devoirs, du stress, d'la fatigue, d'la pression, j'veux pas.

 

 

 **Blaise Zabini** a retweeté : À la rentrée, y aura... de moins en moins de jours qui nous sépareront de l'épisode spécial Noël de Sherlock * cœur *

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Je savais pas que tu t'intéressais à Sherlock, Blaise.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Héhé, j'ai toujours eu de bons goûts.

 **Sarah Moore** : Rejoins le Côté Obscur du Fandom, là où se réunissent tous les fans qui shippent à fond le Johnlock.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Ouais, Johnlock !!! Vous avez des cookies ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Bien sûr, le Côté Obscur passe toujours un contrat avec un fabriquant de cookies.

 **Harmony Winston** : On a même mieux : une piscine de chocolat !

 **Blaise Zabini** : Poussez-vous, j'arrive !

 **Hermione Granger** : Non, reste du Côté Lumineux, nous on shippe Sherlolly !

 **Blaise Zabini** : Trop barbant.

 **Hermione Granger** : O_o'

 **Harmony Winston** : Laisse tomber, Blaise, elle est jalouse de nos cookies et de notre piscine. Eux, tout ce qu'ils ont, c'est du milk shake banane et une baignoire.

 

 

 **Severus Rogue** : Réinvente une définition du dico : Néanmoins : Chirurgie inventée par Voldemort.

 **Sarah Moore** : T'es carrément génial, bisounours * cœur *

 **Harry Potter** : Haha, ce surnom me fera toujours rire xD Sinon, c'est super bien trouvé professeur Rogue.

 **Severus Rogue** : Qu'est-ce que qu'on avait dit à propos des surnoms, Sarah ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Oh, c'est bon, tout le monde le connaissait déjà celui-là.

 **Severus Rogue** : Ce n'est pas une raison.

 **Sarah Moore** : C'est pas comme si je t'avais appelé _guimauve_ ou _canard en pain d'épice_. Ou _chaton en chamallow_.

 **Severus Rogue** : Tu viens de le faire.

 **Harry Potter** : Guimauve ? Canard en pain d'épice ? Chaton en chamallow ? Putain, je suis mort de rire, merci Sarah !

 **Severus Rogue** : …

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson** a retweeté : Dans les séries, y a toujours... Un couple que tu shippes mais qui finira jamais ensemble.

 **Sarah Moore** : Johnlock * cœur brisé *

 **Harmony Winston** : Non, eux, ils ont encore une chance.

 **Sarah Moore** : Hilson * cœur doublement brisé *

 **Hermione Granger** : Je préfère le Huddy (House x Cuddy), parce que House et Wilson ne vont pas vraiment ensemble.

 **Harmony Winston** : House et Wilson ? Mais ils sont parfaits ensemble * cœur *

 

 

 **Jensen Weston** a retweeté : « Un enfant passe en moyenne 7 ans de sa vie dans sa chambre. » ptdr moi j'y passe 7 ans par mois.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a tweeté : Kimppopotame Kardashiante

 **Hermione Granger** : Pourquoi ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Parce qu'elle m'énerve et qu'elle a un cul d'hippopotame.

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** a retweeté : Pour les gens : être énervée = avoir ses règles ; être heureuse = avoir un copain. Sinon, on peut avoir des émotions ?

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : Chanson de la semaine : _Flares_ de The Script.


	13. Growing Up TV Shows Addict

**Ginny Weasley** : Tu te dis qu'une saison de 12 épisodes tu vas finir ça en une semaine, finalement tu l'as fini en une journée.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Tu te dis que tu vas d'abord finir les séries que t'as pas fini, finalement tu commences 2038 séries en même temps.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Tu te dis toujours que tu vas regarder un ou deux épisodes mais tu finis en regardant l'intégrale des séries.

 **Luna Lovegood** : Tu as 572 séries à te mettre à jour, mais tu commences toujours une nouvelle parce que tu penses que ça peut être cool.

 **Neville Londubat** : Ne pas pouvoir compter sur ses doigts le nombre de séries que l'on regarde.

 **Harmony Winston** : Quand tu parles aux personnages, que tu t'énerves contre eux quand ils font un truc con comme si c'était des vrais gens.

 **Sarah Moore** : Quand tu pleures pendant plusieurs minutes après un épisode parce que ton perso préféré vient de mourir.

 **Hermione Granger** : Quand on te propose de sortir et que tu dis « j'ai quelque chose de prévu » alors que tu regardes ta série toute la nuit.

 **Hannah Abbott** : Quand t'es tellement traumatisé par la mort d'un personnage que tu manges plus pendant une semaine.

 **Harry Potter** : Tu comptes le temps en épisodes.

 **Parvati Patil** : Défendre ton OTP/ship comme si ta vie en dépendait.

 **Lavande Brown** : Quand tu connais les scènes de ton OTP plus que tu connais tes cours.

 **Padma Patil** : Trouver que les enfants ou les adolescents des séries grandissent beaucoup trop vite.

 **N. Lupin** : Quand tu te rends compte que t'as plus passé de temps devant des séries que dans le ventre de ta mère.

 **Cathy Roth** : Les gens ils se fixent des objectifs de sport et toi tu essaies de battre ton record du nombre d'épisodes vus en un jour.

 **Severus Rogue** : Tiens, c'est bizarre, mais je reconnais Sarah derrière plusieurs de ces phrases. ;)

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : Chanson de la semaine... _String Theory_ de Les Friction. Non, _The Real You_ de Three Days Grace. Non, _See You Again_ de Wiz Khalifa et Charlie Puth. Bref, on sait pas se décider, alors on vous laisse voter.

 **Drago Malefoy** : String Theory.

 **Severus Rogue** : The Real You.

 **Jensen Weston** : See You Again.

 **Hermione Granger** : See You Again.

 **Harry Potter** : String Theory.

 **Ginny Weasley** : The Real You.

 **Sarah Moore** : Égalité entre les trois. Harmony, tu départages ?

 **Harmony Winston** : Non, pas possible. Bon, on va dire que cette semaine, il y a trois chansons de la semaine, hein. :p


	14. Rentrée bis

**Neville Londubat** : J'ai essayé d'écrire mais c'est parti en hiéroglyphes. Rentrée relou.

 **421 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ah, ça me rassure, quand j'ai essayé d'écrire une lettre à mon père, on aurait dit que je dessinais plein de vagues.

 **Harmony Winston** : Un peu comme l'écriture de 99 % des médecins moldus, quoi.

_Tout ceux ayant déjà consulté un médecin moldu aiment ça._

 

 

 **Jensen Weston** : Ma mère quand elle me parle de la rentrée à peine elle dit un mot que je dis « Hop hop hop ! Stop, je suis encore en vacances j'veux rien entendre ! ».

 **634 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Les parents ne savent pas compartimenter les choses, pour eux quand la rentrée approche il faut en parler en permanence, alors que merde ! c'est encore les vacances, et nous on essaie d'en profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde ! x)

 

 

 **Severus Rogue** : Rentrée, ça signifie points en moins pour Gryffondor et points en plus pour Serpentard.

_Tous les Serpentards aiment ça tandis que tous les Gryffondors sont en train de se noyer dans leur haine._

**Harry Potter** : Il changera jamais celui-là...

 **Drago Malefoy** : Moi j'trouve ça plutôt cool. ;)

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** : Si pour la rentrée, je mets un T-shirt avec « Me parle pas, me regarde surtout pas », vous croyez que les gens vont comprendre mon message ?

 **528 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Dean Thomas** : Je pense qu'on ne pourrait pas faire plus clair que ça. :p

 

 

 **Severus Rogue** : Rentrée, ça signifie avoir la chance de me revoir en cours.

_Seuls les masochistes aiment ça._

**Harry Potter** : Heureusement pour notre promotion, ce ne sera plus le cas. Libéréééés, délivrééés, on aura plus jamais à le supporteeeer !

 **Hermione Granger** : Aime si toi aussi tu as lu la dernière phrase en la chantant dans ta tête.

 **1023 personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Seamus Finnigan** : Et si on séchait tous la rentrée ?

 **Blaise Zabini** : Excellente idée.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Je ne peux qu'approuver.

 **Lavande Brown** : Je propose même qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble pour aller manger des kebabs tout l'après-midi !

 **Sarah Moore** : Je te suiiiiis ! J'adore les kebabs plus que je n'adore Captain America !

 **Drago Malefoy** : Hé ben dis donc, quelle belle déclaration d'amour aux kebabs ! Le tout est de savoir si tu préfères mon parrain aux kebabs.

 **Sarah Moore** : Bien sûr que oui, quelle question. Même si je ne vis quasiment que pour manger, lire, et fangirler, c'est vrai.

 **Severus Rogue** : Alors, comme ça, je suis plus important que la nourriture, les livres, et les fandoms pour toi ? Je crois que c'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que tu m'aies jamais faite. Crois bien que j'en suis très honoré.

 **Sarah Moore** : * se jette sur Severus * MON BISOUNOURS D'AMOUR !

 **Severus Rogue** : Sarah, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit sur les surnoms déjà ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Pas en public, c'est vrai, histoire que Potter ne se mette pas à glousser comme un dindon. Désolée.

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : La chanson de cette semaine est _I See Fire_ d'Ed Sheeran, composée pour le film _The Desolation of Smaug_ , deuxième volet de la trilogie du _Hobbit_.


	15. Pas touche à mes auteurs classiques !

**Harmony Winston** a aimé : Sherlock : Roses are red. Surprise ! Not dead. / John : Violets are blue. I'm gonna kill you.

_Tous les Sherlockians aiment ça._

**Sarah Moore** : Ou lui mettre un coup de boule dans le nez. Au choix.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** a partagé un post Tumblr : Il devrait y avoir une application où on rentrerait nos OTPs. Quand on serait dehors et que qu'on se rapprocherait d'une autre personne qui aimerait l'un de nos OTPs, les téléphones devraient vibrer. Et on se regarderait dans les yeux en se disant : « Ça y est, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour partager mes larmes ».

 **249 personnes** aiment ça.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Ce serait cool si le futur ressemblait à ça.

 

 

 **Luna Lovegood** : J'adore comment les fandoms connectent deux choses ensemble d'une façon que même les scénaristes n'auraient jamais imaginée.

 **618 personnes** aiment ça.

 **N. Lupin** : Je pense que c'est comme ça que les profs moldus de lettres se sentent lorsqu'ils analysent des romans en classe.

 **Sarah Moore** : Je le savais. Ce sont des fangirls et fanboys cachés.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Si tant est qu'un roman comme par exemple _Germinal_ d'Émile Zola puisse être considéré comme un fandom.

 **Sarah Moore** : Chut ! J'adore ce roman. Et je déclare officiellement ouvert le fandom de Germinal !

 **Jensen Weston** : C'est un vieux livre tout pourri écrit dans une langue qu'on ne pourrait presque plus déchiffrer. O_o'

 **Hermione Granger** : C'est un roman extrêmement bien pensé, qui décrit à la perfection la vie quotidienne des mineurs du Nord de la France et le combat qu'ils ont à mener pour mieux vivre, et qui est écrit dans un français totalement moderne.

 **Sarah Moore** : Merci 'Mione d'avoir pris la défense de ce chef d'œuvre de la littérature française. Jensen, encore un mauvais commentaire sur Germinal, et je te tue de mes propres mains.

 **Jensen Weston** : O_o' Je croyais qu'on était amis !

 **Sarah Moore** : Et on continuera à l'être si tu ne critiques plus ni Zola, ni Maupassant, ni d'autres auteurs qui ont marqué l'histoire littéraire par leurs œuvres.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a partagé un post Tumblr : Non, je n' _aime_ pas ce personnage, je suis _amoureuse_ de ce personnage.

 **Severus Rogue** : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je ne suis pas la seule personne que tu aimes.

 **Sarah Moore** : Mais tu es le seul qui soit bien vivant, qui me soutiens dans tous les moments de ma vie, qui m'a acceptée comme je suis. Et juste pour ça, je t'aime un million de fois plus que des personnages fictifs comme Bucky, Steve, Guy of Gisborne...

 **Severus Rogue** : … Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Franchement, tu m'as coupé toute répartie.

 **Sarah Moore** : Haha. Embrasse-moi crétin.

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** : Marvel : Toujours pas de trailer de _Civil War_. / Moi : * tombe lourdement sur le sol et me roule en boule en ruminant ma frustration *

 **Harmony Winston** : Révolution ! Révolution !

 **Hermione Granger** : Allons brûler les locaux de Marvel Studios et leur voler le film ENTIER.

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : Et le titre de la chanson de la semaine est décerné à... _Crawling_ de Linkin Park ! Toutes nos félicitations !


	16. Guyrian ou comment faire survivre son ship dans l'adversité

**Sarah Moore :** I will go down with this ship: Guyrian! Je suis en train de pleurer sur le destin de mes deux pauvres chéris, Guy et Marian. C'EST MON OTP BORDEL !

 **Harmony Winston :** On va pleurer ensemble Sarah ! * attrape Sarah, la serre dans ses bras, et pleure avec elle *

 **Ginny Weasley :** Et moi je pleure sur Robin et Marian. Et je hais Guy, du coup.

 **Sarah Moore :** … Dégage de mon statut, traîtresse.

 **Drago Malefoy :** Ouh, la haine qui se dégage de ton message, Sarah. Je croyais qu'entre fangirls, on se soutenait ?

 **Sarah Moore :** Les shippeurs de Guyrian ne soutiennent pas les shippeurs de Robin x Marian. Cela ne fait pas partie de leurs attributions. Et je rappelle que je suis une fanwarrior, pas une simple fangirl. J'AI FAIT LA GUERRE MOI.

 **Drago Malefoy :** Mais pourtant, vous êtes dans le même (petit) fandom, alors j'ai un peu de mal à suivre. Et puis, de quelle guerre tu parles, bon sang ? O_o'

 **Sarah Moore :** Oui, mais ce sont des couples qui sont opposés, du coup leurs shippeurs le sont également (et comme Guy a tué Marian, ceux qui aiment le Robin x Marian lui en veulent beaucoup, du coup on est pas foutus de s'entendre). Je te parle de la guerre que tu mènes sans cesse contre les caprices des scénaristes, qui te brisent le cœur, mais toi t'es obligé de tenir le coup pour permettre à tes couples d'exister au moins dans le fanon.

 **Drago Malefoy :** Attendez, vous shippez un gars avec la femme qu'il a tuée ? O_o'

 **Sarah Moore :** Toi, tu ne connais pas tous les détails. D'ailleurs, je ne dirais rien de plus pour ne pas spoiler les gens qui se sont décidés à déterrer cette série et qui passent un excellent moment devant, c'est pas sympa les spoilers. ;)

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** a partagé un post Tumblr : Es-tu parvenue à te passer de Sebastian Stan ? / Shit, j'ai même jamais essayé.

 **Ginny Weasley :** Ce serait comme se passer de respirer. Tu survis comment sans respirer bordel ?!

 

 

 **Albus Dumbledore** a partagé une photo : _Le jeu des anniversaires version Harry Potter_

 **Sarah Moore :** « J'ai torturé Severus Rogue parce que je l'aimais. » Ouais, pourquoi pas x)

 **Harry Potter :** « J'ai mordu Lily Potter parce que je l'aimais. » O_o'

 **Hermione Granger :** « J'ai couché avec Fred Weasley parce que j'avais envie. » Désolée Drago :p

 **Severus Rogue :** « J'ai embrassé Albus Dumbledore parce que je trouvais ça drôle. » Oh mon Dieu !

 **Drago Malefoy :** « J'ai torturé Aragog parce que j'étais un Animagus. » Ce jeu est vraiment stupide.

 

 

 **Severus Rogue** a retweeté Monsieur le Prof : J'voulais coller un 6ème de 16h à 17h, un pion m'a dit de plutôt la mettre le mercredi où il a pas cours, à 8h. J'viens de me faire un pote.

 **Minerva McGonagall :** Ce serait tout à fait votre genre, Severus.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** a partagé un post Tumblr : * voix incrédule * _Merry_ Christmas ? Et pourquoi pas _Pippin_ Christmas ?

 **Sarah Moore :** Et pourquoi pas un second Noël ? Les Hobbits ont bien deux petits déjeuners, alors nous on veut deux Noëls !

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** : Moi et mes personnages préférés : Avec mes personnages préférés féminins = Tranche, tranche, tranche, allez ma fille tue-les tous ! / Avec mes personnages préférés masculins = Oh mon Dieu mon précieux petit bébé laisse-moi te serrer dans mes bras et te protéger et t'aimer.

 **Sarah Moore :** C'est l'exacte description de ma relation avec Black Widow suivie de l'exacte description de celle que j'entretiens avec Winter Soldier.

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : Chanson de la semaine... On a eu du mal à se décider, mais on a finalement voté _Hang On_ de Plumb.


	17. Sidious-ologie

**Severus Rogue** a retweeté : RT si t'es un Serpentard

_Tous les Serpentards ont retweeté ce tweet._

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Arrêtez de dire que le manque c'est le pire des sentiments parce que le pire c'est quand tu veux dormir mais que t'as le nez bouché.

 **Luna Lovegood** : Team Rhume d'été.

 

 

 **Hannah Abbott** : J'fais jamais la même erreur deux fois, non j'la fais cinq ou six fois histoire d'être bien sûre.

 **Neville Londubat** aime ça.

 **Severus Rogue** : Londubat, vous faites la même erreur des milliers de fois, surtout quand vous descendez dans les cachots pour aller en cours de potions.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** : Le meilleur moment de ma journée, c'est le soir quand je suis dans mon lit et que je reprends ma vie imaginaire.

 **Harmony Winston** : En ce moment, je suis une Jedi qui combat pendant la Guerre des Clones aux côtés d'Anakin Skywalker et d'Obi-Wan Kenobi. Même que j'ai aidé à capturer Darth Sidious.

 **Sarah Moore** : Quoiiiiiii ? Mais t'as pas le droit de livrer Sidious à la justice, un plan aussi mûrement réfléchi ne devrait pas être contrecarré par une idiote de Jedi. J'te parle plus.

 **Harmony Winston** : Ah oui, j'avais oublié la passion que tu avais pour ce psychopathe.

 **Severus Rogue** : Surtout que depuis deux jours, elle fait une Sidious-ite aiguë, et qu'elle lui a dressé un autel destiné aux sacrifices humains pour ce dieu du Côté Obscur de la Force.

 **Harry Potter** : O_o'

 **Severus Rogue** : Et qu'elle se balade dans tout l'appartement avec le maquillage du Joker que portait Heath Ledger. Question adoration de psychopathes, c'est elle la meilleure.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** : Tom Hardy pour remplacer Jackman pour Wolverine. Euh non. Genre non. Genre même pas en rêve. Hugh comme Wolverine, ou pas de Wolverine.

 **N. Lupin** : Surtout qu'il est quand même plus beau Hugh que Tom.

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Genre c'est l'anniversaire de tout le monde cette année c'est chaud.

 **Padma Patil** : Comme tous les ans.

 **Lavande Brown** : Heureusement que MagicBook est là pour que je me rappelle de tout le monde O_o'

 

 

 **Cathy Roth** : Une personne : Ton personnage préféré est le reflet de ce que tu es à l'intérieur. / Moi : * sue abondamment *

 **Harry Potter** : Donc, comme  Sarah Moore admire les psychopathes, c'est qu'elle en est une elle-même. Faites attention, Severus Rogue, bientôt elle vous entraînera dans un rituel vaudou.

 **Sarah Moore** : Potter, je vais te clouer la langue à un brasier.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** : Répétez après moi : Je suis un fort et indépendant shippeur, et je n'ai pas besoin de canon.

 **Sarah Moore** : Je suis un fort et indépendant shippeur, et je n'ai pas besoin de canon.

 **Hermione Granger** : Je suis un fort et indépendant shippeur, et je n'ai pas besoin de canon.

 **Luna Lovegood** : Je suis un fort et indépendant shippeur, et je n'ai pas besoin de canon.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Je suis un fort et indépendant shippeur, et je n'ai pas besoin de canon.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Je suis un fort et indépendant shippeur, et je n'ai pas besoin de canon.

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : Après des heures de débats houleux, entrecoupés de sacrifices humains pour le dieu Sidious, nous avons finalement élu _Emergency_ de Paramore comme la chanson de la semaine.


	18. Y a que les parents qui...

**Drago Malefoy** : Pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas juste attrapé Harry pour le jeter par la fenêtre ? Il n'aurait pas pu survivre à ça.

 **Harmony Winston** : Parce que qui pense comme un Moldu quand il est en possession d'une baguette magique ?

 **Harry Potter** : Tu veux à ce point me voir mort, Malefoy ? O_o'

 **Drago Malefoy** : Non, c'est juste une idée qui a germé quand je regardais Hermione courir d'une librairie à l'autre pour trouver le livre qu'elle cherchait désespérément.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** : Quand j'avais 10 ans, je craquais pour des mecs de 20-25 ans. Maintenant, j'en ai 20, et je craque sur des 30-50 ans.

 **Hermione Granger** : La preuve en est avec  Severus Rogue ;)

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** : * chante * You left me here like a chalk outline on the sidewalk, waiting for the rain to wash away, wash away

 **Harmony Winston** : You keep coming back to the scene of the crime, but the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway

 **Sarah Moore** : All you left behind is a chalk outline

 **Severus Rogue** : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai comme l'impression que je vais entendre ça dans tout l'appartement pendant un mois ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Parce que ça va être le cas.

 **Harmony Winston** : Longue vie à _Chalk Outline_ de Three Days Grace.

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** : Grave pressé qu'il neige pour voir des gens tomber dans la rue.

 **Sarah Moore** : Et c'est là que c'est toi qui te casses la gueule.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Un Malefoy ne se casse jamais la figure, c'est un oxymore.

 **Sarah Moore** : Genre ;)

 

 

 **Dean Thomas** : Y a que les parents qui rentrent dans ta chambre sans frapper et qui repartent en laissant la porte ouverte.

 **Seamus Finnigan** : Y a que les parents qui cries ton nom, tu réponds « Ouiii ? », et puis après plus rien, ils attendent que tu te déplaces.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Y a que les parents qui te disent « Oui, oui, on part dans 5 minutes » pendant un repas de famille, une heure après t'es encore là à attendre.

 **Parvati Patil** : Y a que les parents qui se demandent ce que tu vas faire de ton avenir parce que t'as mal rangé une fourchette.

 **Lavande Brown** : Y a que les parents qui pensent qu'ils sont plus crevés que nous parce qu'ils ont un boulot et que Poudlard c'est « pas fatiguant ».

 **Fred Weasley** : Y a que les parents qui peuvent dire que « PERSONNE M'AIDE DANS CETTE MAISON » alors que 10 min avant t'avais proposé ton aide et on t'a recalé.

 **Hannah Abbott** : Y a que les parents qui te trouvent beau ou belle même si en réalité tu ressembles à un emballage de bonbon périmé.

 **Harmony Winston** : Y a que les parents qui trouvent un truc que tu cherchais depuis 4 heures en 2 secondes.

 **Padma Patil** : Y a que les parents qui peuvent croire que j'ai un copain caché mais il est bien caché quand même.

 **Hermione Granger** : Y a que les parents qui aiment raconter absolument toute ma vie à des personnes qu'ils connaissent à peine.

 **Colin Crivey** : Y a que les parents qui te disent « Passe-moi la télécommande » alors qu'elle est même pas à 10 cm d'eux et que pour nous elle est à 3 m.

 **Théodore Nott** : Y a que les parents qui aiment trop dire « On s'en fout des autres » mais qu'ils prennent un exemple sur tes potes quand l'occasion se présente.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Y a que les parents qui décident de passer l'aspirateur à 7 heures du matin mais par contre quand eux ils dorment faut frôler le sol quand tu marches.

 **Neville Londubat** : Y a que les parents qui peuvent mourir dans une allée à Gotham City, en sortant de l'Opéra.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Y a que les parents qui tapent sur un clavier d'ordi ou de portable seulement avec l'index en cherchant les lettres.

 **Sarah Moore** : Y a que les parents qui comprennent pas ta passion pour tes idoles.

 **N. Lupin** : Y a que les parents qui utilisent le mot « d'jeuns » pour nommer les jeunes. Ils perdent immédiatement toute crédibilité.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Y a que les parents qui pensent que tu vas finir ta vie sous un pont à cause d'un 3/20 en potions.

 **Lisa Turpin** : Y a que les parents qui partent d'une assiette mal rangée pour arriver à parler de ton avenir.

 **George Weasley** : Y a que les parents qui te prennent pour un informaticien juste parce que tu peux allumer un ordi.

 **Angelina Johnson** : Y a que les parents qui quand t'as 9/20 et que la moyenne de la classe est de 2/20 te disent « Je m'en fous des autres ! ».

 **Severus Rogue** : Y a que les parents qui... Eh bien Potter, vous n'écrivez pas sur ce hashtag ?

 **Harry Potter** : O_o'

 **Albus Dumbledore** : O_o'

 **Minerva McGonagall** : O_o'

 **Sarah Moore** : Severus, tu es immonde !

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : Vous aviez cru que la chanson de la semaine serait _Chalk Outline_ de Three Days Grace ? Eh bah vous vous êtes plantés, parce qu'on a fini par choisir _Flesh_ de Simon Curtis !


	19. Séparation

**Harmony Winston** a indiqué être _célibataire_.

 **Jensen Weston** a indiqué être _célibataire_.

 **Hermione Granger** : Oh mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé, enfin ?

 **Sarah Moore** : On peut parler de ça en privé, Hermione ?

 

 

_Messagerie privée..._

 

 **Hermione Granger** : Alors ? Tu sais ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Jensen a trompé Harmony.

 **Hermione Granger** : QUOIII ???!!!

 **Sarah Moore** : Il est sorti en boîte et il a couché avec le mannequin Clara Morris. Et maintenant, ils disent qu'ils sont ensemble.

 **Hermione Granger** : C'est immonde.

 **Sarah Moore** : Il l'a même carrément foutue dehors – ils vivaient ensemble – et donc elle est venue dormir quelques temps chez nous. Elle arrête pas de pleurer, on sait plus quoi faire avec Sev pour la réconforter.

 **Hermione Granger** : Je vais tuer cette espèce d'enflure.

 **Sarah Moore** : Tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point j'ai envie de l'étrangler.

 

 

_MagicBook..._

 

 **Jensen Weston** : Suite à la tonne de messages privés d'insultes que j'ai reçus, j'ai décidé de quitter MagicBook et de clôturer mon compte.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Bon débarras ! Ces insultes, c'est tout ce que tu mérites, espèce de grosse merde.

 **Severus Rogue** : Comme l'a si bien dit miss Weasley, bon débarras et qu'on ne vous revoie plus. Genre, de toute notre vie. Que ce soit sur ce site ou dans la rue.

 **Sarah Moore** : Dégage, espèce d'enflure.

 **Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger** et **121 personnes** aiment ces deux derniers messages.

 

 

 **Jensen Weston** a clôturé son compte.


	20. Retrouvailles

Jensen, après avoir clôturé son compte sur MagicBook, avait ressenti le besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Il s'était alors promené dans Londres, puis il était finalement entré au Chaudron Baveur.

Là, il avait commandé une bière, puis était parti s'installer dans la salle. Tout d'un coup, il aperçut quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir là.

Ron Weasley.

L'autre banni de MagicBook.

Ron avait disparu du réseau social sorcier suite à une violente dispute avec ses anciens meilleurs amis, à propos du nouveau petit ami d'Hermione, Drago Malefoy.

Et il n'avait pas fait que disparaître de MagicBook. Sa famille ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce jour, et ne savait pas où il était passé.

Jensen alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Hey, Ron, comment ça va depuis le temps ?

Le roux ne s'était aucunement embrouillé avec Jensen, alors il accepta de lui répondre :

\- Hey, Jensen. Je vais bien, et toi ?

\- Bof... je suis parti moi aussi de MagicBook.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'ai rompu avec Harmony car je me suis mis en couple avec une autre, et tout le monde m'a craché dessus, m'insultant en permanence. Bref, plus personne ne me parle à part ma nouvelle petite amie.

\- Ce n'est pas franchement cool, ce que tu as fait.

\- Ah non, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ça fait deux mois que je vis retiré de toute vie sociale que je vais accepter que tu aies trompé ta copine.

\- Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? fit Jensen, histoire de changer de sujet.

\- Pour le moment, je cherche un travail. J'envisageais de devenir Auror, mais comme Harry est déjà dans ce service...

\- Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas réconciliés ?

\- En fait... j'aimerais bien. J'ai vraiment été stupide de m'en prendre à Hermione juste parce qu'elle sortait avec Malefoy. Mais... je ne sais pas comment revenir.

\- Je dirais que tu n'as qu'à contacter Harry, ou bien ta sœur, et le leur expliquer. Peut-être qu'eux t'ont pardonné, et accepteront que tu reviennes avec eux.

\- Je pense que c'est le mieux à faire, décida Ron avec un air de détermination sur le visage. Mais j'attendais que quelqu'un me confirme qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. Merci Jensen. (Il consulta sa montre.) Oups, j'ai rendez-vous avec un potentiel employeur dans dix minutes, désolé J', mais il faut que je file. À une prochaine !

Jensen le regarda partir en lui faisant un signe de la main. Ron qui voulait revenir... mais serait-il accepté ?


	21. Bon retour parmi nous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous ne l'attendiez plus ? Figurez-vous qu'il aura fallu que ma prof de management soit exceptionnellement absente pour que je daigne enfin écrire ce chapitre ^-^' Vous pouvez lui dire merci :)
> 
> Je suis vraiment désolée pour les délais, mais j'ai été très prise avec d'autres projets (dont certains ne sont pas encore finis... il faut vraiment que je m'y remette ^-^') et j'ai profité d'un moment où je n'avais vraiment rien d'autre à faire pour écrire ça avant de me remettre à bosser sur autre chose et vous oublier encore.
> 
> Je vous livre donc ce chapitre ainsi que quelques autres, histoire de vous récompenser pour votre extraordinaire patience ;D

**Ron Weasley** vient de réactiver son compte.

 **Harry Potter** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger** : Ron ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Oui, Hermione, je suis de retour.

 **Hermione Granger** : Tu as fini ta crise de connerie ?

 **Ron Weasley** : …

 **Harry Potter** : 'Mione, il s'est excusé. Et il va le faire à nouveau auprès de toi, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir pété un boulon lorsque tu as commencé à sortir avec Drago. Je n'avais pas à me mettre en colère, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie et tu fais ta vie avec qui tu veux. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé. Je comprendrai si tu ne me pardonne pas, ne t'en fais pas.

 **Harry Potter** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger** : Effectivement, tu n'avais pas à te mêler de ma vie... mais je te pardonne, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami depuis tellement d'années que je ne peux plus les compter, et que, malgré toutes nos disputes, tu ne m'as jamais laissée tomber.

 **Harry Potter** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue** : Très touchant tout cela... mais vous auriez certainement pu discuter de tout cela en privé, afin d'éviter de polluer mon fil d'actualités avec toute cette mièvrerie !

 **Sarah Moore** : Severus, qu'est-ce que tu es rabat-joie ! Allez les gens, Ron est revenu, Jensen s'est barré comme le gros enculé qu'il est, on fait péter le champagne ! * sabre la bouteille et la fait exploser *

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Je vous souhaite à nouveau la bienvenue parmi nous, Mr. Weasley !

 **Neville Londubat** : Bon retour parmi nous, Ron !

 **Ron Weasley** : Merci beaucoup à tout le monde :)

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** a indiqué être _merveilleusement bien_.

 **Severus Rogue** : C'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire tout un spectacle, Weasley.

 **Ron Weasley** : …

 **Sarah Moore** : Severus, tais-toi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, c'est trèèèès court, je suis impardonnable :) Et encore, j'ai trouvé un moyen de l'allonger un peu par rapport à mon brouillon ^-^' Je vais essayer de me rattraper sur les prochains.
> 
> On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre 22 ! XXX les gens ;)


	22. SkySoldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a un potentiel spoiler pour les gens qui n'ont pas encore vu The Force Awakens ;)

**Harmony Winston** : « Hipster : Les fins heureuses n'existent que dans les livres. / Fangirl : DANS QUEL MONDE EST-CE QUE TU VIS ??? »

 **Sarah Moore, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger** et **210 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Luna Lovegood** : Je crois qu'il vit dans le monde des Bisounours.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Citez-moi UN livre qui finit bien. Je vous mets au défi.

 **Severus Rogue** : _Nord et Sud_ d'Elizabeth Gaskell. Défi relevé.

 **Hermione Granger** : Vous lisez vraiment ce genre de livres ? O_o'

 **Severus Rogue** : Habituellement, non, mais Sarah m'a forcé à le lire.

 **Hermione Granger** : Je comprends mieux, maintenant ^-^'

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** : Ce que je verrais si je regardais dans le Miroir du Risèd : le film complet de _Captain America: Civil War_.

 **Harmony Winston** : Trop. De. Frustration.

 **Sarah Moore** : * se pend *

 **Harmony Winston** : Si tu meurs, tu ne le verras jamais ;)

 **Sarah Moore** : * se dé-pend immédiatement *

 **Sarah Moore** : Hé hé.

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** a retweeté : « Talentueux Maître Gims » Vous pouvez observer ici une oxymore, figure de style signifiant que nous mettons côte à côte deux mots contraires.

 **Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott** et **649 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Moi, je l'aime bien, Maître Gims.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je ne te connais plus, j't'ai jamais connue. * s'empresse de la virer de sa liste d'amis *

 **Lavande Brown** : Arrête, Maître Gims c'est un génie !

 **Harmony Winston** : Heu, non. J'crois pas, non.

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** a retweeté : La phrase qui m'énerve... « Le plus important, ce n'est pas de gagner, mais de participer. » Non ! Quand tu joues, c'est pour gagner, sinon tu joues pas.

 **Ginny Weasley** a retweeté : La phrase qui m'énerve... « Moi : Bah, il l'a fait, je le fais. / Prof : Et s'il saute par la fenêtre, toi aussi tu vas sauter ? » Euh, oui mais non.

 **Neville Londubat** a retweeté : La phrase qui m'énerve... « Tu l'as perdu où ? » Si je savais où je l'avais perdu, je le chercherais pas !

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** : Je me promenais tranquillement sur Twitter, comme d'habitude, et là je tombe sur un troupeau de gens qui shippaient Poutine et Obama ! Vous m'avez tuée xDD

 **Severus Rogue** : Bah, ça ne peut pas être plus bizarre que ton SkySoldier.

 **Hermione Granger** : Son quoi ?

 **Harmony Winston** : SkySoldier. C'est le nom qu'on a pondu toutes les deux pour le donner au couple Anakin Skywalker x Bucky Barnes.

 **Hermione Granger** : Anakin et Bucky ? Drôle de combinaison...

 **Sarah Moore** : Combinaison totalement logique, mon cher Watson !

 **Hermione Granger** : …

 **Harmony Winston** : Ne cherche pas à comprendre ses délires, contente-toi de les suivre. On finit par s'y résigner, de toute façon.

 **Severus Rogue** : C'est également ce que j'ai décidé de faire. :/

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** : En gros, Star Wars, c'est juste l'histoire d'une famille qui a foutu la merde dans toute la galaxie sur plusieurs générations.

 **Harmony Winston** : « L'incroyable famille Skywalker »

 **Sarah Moore** : Mdrrr mais c'est trop ça en fait.

 **Ginny Weasley** : KYLO REN EST BEAU.

 **Sarah Moore** : Déconne pas, meuf, tout le monde (à part toi, manifestement) sait que le plus beau c'est Anakin ;)

 **Pansy Parkinson** , Lavande Brown et 54 autres personnes aiment ça.

_La team Kylo Ren vient de descendre la team Anakin Skywalker._

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a retweeté : Pourquoi les gens ils restent 45 min avec le docteur et quand c'est mon tour je reste 10 min, faut pas abuser vous faites quoi avec le médecin wsh

 **Hermione Granger** : J'avoue xDD

 **Harmony Winston** : Il doit se passer des trucs très chelous dans les cabinets de médecin... Brrr. Je ne verrai plus tout ça de la même façon la prochaine fois que j'y mettrais les pieds.

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : La chanson de la semaine est... _Immortals_ de Fall Out Boy. Félicitations !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit clin d'œil à ma Lulu adorée (Ashline Galloway sur Fanfiction) avec le SkySoldier. ;) Tu es tellement géniale, je t'adore * cœur *
> 
> Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, j'ai écrit le même type de fic, mais sur Star Wars. Elle s'appelle « StarBook, le réseau des étoiles », et j'y ai mis tout mon cœur :D
> 
> On se retrouve samedi prochain, même heure, même endroit, pour le chapitre 23 :) Bonne semaine !


	23. Jésus Christ de Mandalore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'envisage très sérieusement un hors-série crossover entre MagicBook et StarBook... quoique à la réflexion, non. * réfléchit *

**Ginny Weasley** a partagé une vidéo YouTube : _Anakin | I had to stay_

_Le fandom Star Wars de MagicBook aime ça._

**Sarah Moore** : Where are you now? Are you lost? Will I find you again?

 **Harmony Winston** : Are you alone? Are you afraid? Are you searching for me?

 **Sarah Moore** : JE CHIALE PUTAIN.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Hein ?

 **Harmony Winston** : La chanson « Hymn For The Missing » de Red ;)

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ah d'accord.

 **Severus Rogue** : Que celui ou celle qui a mis une nouvelle chanson dans la tête de Sarah se dénonce ! Misère... Je vais l'entendre 24H/24 pendant une semaine... * dépression *

 

 

 **Severus Rogue** : « Vivre, c'est souffrir. Survivre, c'est de trouver du sens à cette souffrance. » - Friedrich Nietzsche

 **Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall** et **60 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore** : C'est beau cette citation, Sev * - *

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a partagé une vidéo YouTube : _Ian McDiarmid reading Star Wars Shakespeare_

 **Sarah Moore** : Oh mon Jésus Christ de Mandalore qui devient le frère de la sœur de la mère de Winter Soldier, je suis en train de FANGIRLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

 **Harmony Winston** : (Bien trouvé comme expression ^-^') Je viens fangirler avec toi ! J'adore cet acteur * - *

 **Sarah Moore** : Bah les pattes, il est à moi. C'EST MON PALPATINE, OKAY ?

 **Harmony Winston** : O_o' Je sens beaucoup de violence en toi, mon jeune Padawan.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Perso, je te le laisse volontiers, Palpatine. Tu sais pourquoi ;)

 **Sarah Moore** : Une rivale de moins, hé hé.

 

 

 **Harry Potter** a partagé : « Harry : J'espère que cette année scolaire sera une année scolaire normale. / Voldemort : _Hello from the other siiiiide_... / Harry : Oh merde, c'est reparti. »

 **Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley** et **473 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a retweeté Emo Kylo Ren : Je ne pleurais pas sous la douche. Je venais juste de réaliser que je ne rencontrerai jamais Dark Vador et du savon s'est mis dans mon œil.

 **Harry Potter** : Genre ;)

 **Hermione Granger** : On est juste tellement disposés à le croire.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Mon bébé Kylo Ren pleure :'( Viens dans mes bras mon bébé d'amour * attrape Kylo par la peau du cou et le serre jusqu'à l'étouffer *

 **Harry Potter** : Je constate que ça ne s'arrange pas dans ta tête, Gin'.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a retweeté LordPalpatine : La mort de Padmé n'était pas ce qui effrayait Anakin. C'était de me voir sortir de la cabine de douche.

 **Harmony Winston** : Une expérience très traumatisante, même pour le Héros Sans Peur.

 **Sarah Moore** : Ta gueule ou tu finiras comme Alderaan.

 **Harmony Winston** : O_o' Problèmes de violence, ma chère ? (Tu traînes trop du Côté Obscur, ce n'est pas bon pour ton esprit fragile de fréquenter autant de Sith...)

 **Sarah Moore** : Mais nous, au moins, on a des cookies.

 

 

 **Seamus Finnigan** a partagé : « Petit cours de français »

 **Dean Thomas** aime « Les ciseaux à bois : Les chiens aussi »

 **Neville Londubat** aime « Psychopathe : Psychologue chez Lustucru »

 **Blaise Zabini** aime « Un poussin : égal deux »

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « Le Gospel : C'est quand ton gamin a pris un coup de soleil »

 **Harmony Winston** aime « Femme facile : Femme ayant les mêmes besoins qu'un homme »

 **Vincent Crabbe** aime « Péniche : C'est oune zizi portugaiche »

 **Gregory Goyle** aime « L'amour : C'est comme un jeu de cartes, si tu n'as pas un bon partenaire, il vaut mieux que tu aies une bonne main »

 **Fred Weasley** aime « Suppositoire : Invention qui restera dans les annales »

 **George Weasley** aime « Oui, chérie : gain de temps »

 **Parvati Patil** aime « Les ex : C'est comme la prison, si t'y retournes c'est que tu n'as pas compris la leçon »

 **Filius Flitwick** aime « MAIS OU EST DONC MON RICARD : Conjonctions de coordination »

 **Lavande Brown** aime « La beauté intérieure : Concept inventé par les moches pour pouvoir se reproduire »

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime « Saturne : C'est quand tu es buré »

 **Padma Patil** aime « Pruneau : Synonyme de personne âgée, qui est ridé et qui fait chier »

 **Sarah Moore** aime « Aides internationales : Aides payées par les pauvres des pays riches pour aider les riches des pays pauvres »

 **Severus Rogue** aime « Sentiments partagés : Quand ta belle-mère est en train de reculer vers le ravin avec ta voiture toute neuve »

 **Ron Weasley** aime « Archipel : Outil pour creuser des archi trous »

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a publié : Comme vous vous en doutiez certainement, nous avons élue chanson de la semaine _Hymn For The Missing_ de Red. Vous pouvez pleurer maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'archipel m'a juste achevée xDD Et Saturne aussi xD *se roule par terre sur une piste d'atterrissage*
> 
> Breeef. Je préviens à nouveau que Palpatine est à moi, donc personne n'y touche (et si quelqu'un n'en veut pas, il ne critique pas :p).
> 
> Je n'ai malheureusement pas de nouveau chapitre préparé, mais je vais essayer de poster du neuf au plus vite :D


	24. Nouvel arrivant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non, non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés ;)
> 
> J'écris ce chapitre en coup de vent avant de repartir dans mes révisions, c'est tout :p Et je le poste en coup de vent également, avec une journée de retard, parce que je suis en vacances et que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'ouvrir mon ordinateur hier x)

**Harmony Winston** : Je suis dans une crise de fangirlisme tellement énorme que j'ai failli me casser un os

 **Sarah Moore** : Je te comprends, t'inquiètes ;) Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'avoir mise dans cet état ? O_o'

 **Harmony Winston** : Tu vois qui est Lucius Malefoy ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Oui, c'est le père de Drago. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? C'est quoi le rapport ?

 **Harmony Winston** : Il vient de rejoindre MagicBook.

 **Sarah Moore** : Je vois toujours pas le lien.

 **Harmony Winston** : Il a mis une photo de profil.

 **Sarah Moore** : Eeeeeet ?

 **Harmony Winston** : Va voir par toi-même ;)

 **Sarah Moore** : * s'en va voir *

 **Sarah Moore** : * revient toute essoufflée * OH PUTAIN DE VOLDEMORT A POIS ROSES ! Mais il est magnifique, ce type, en fait * ___________________ *

 **Harmony Winston** : Hé hé, je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es déjà prise ;)

 **Sarah Moore** : Hmmrrgghh. Lui aussi il est déjà pris, non ?

 **Harmony Winston** : Non. Il vient de divorcer. (Ce qui veut dire que j'ai toutes mes chances.)

 **Sarah Moore** : (Ou pas :p)

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** : « Amusants, les dégâts qu'un stupide petit livre peut faire. » Tom Jedusor décrivant les effets de tous les fandoms.

 **Harry Potter** : C'est vrai que considéré sous cet angle... x)

 **Ginny Weasley** : Apparemment, je suis une fangirl depuis ma première année xD

 **Harry Potter** : Sauf que ce premier fandom était un poil dangereux ;)

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson** a retweeté : Je comprends toujours pas comment je connais 379 chansons par cœur, soit 22 heures et 41 minutes de musique, mais pas mes cours.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Il faudrait que quelqu'un se penche sérieusement sur la question.

 **Padma Patil** : Mais pas trop non plus, sinon il risque de tomber.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : …

 **Ginny Weasley** : …

 **Drago Malefoy** : …

 **Minerva McGonagall** : …

 **Cornelius Fudge** : …

 **Le Monde** : …

 **Padma Patil** : Quoi ?

 **Parvati Patil** : Ne refais jamais cette blague, Padma. J'ai honte de t'avoir comme sœur.

 **Padma Patil** : …

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** a partagé : « Top 8 des raisons de préférer Drago Malefoy à Harry Potter, ce sale binoclard »

 **Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** se jette des fleurs.

 **Harry Potter** : Hééééééééééééééééééééé !! Je proteste !

 **Lucius Malefoy** : Un problème, Potter ?

 **Harry Potter** : …

 **Harmony Winston** : (OMG, la photo de profil...  Sarah Moore, viens voir ça * 0 *)

 **Harry Potter** : Quelle photo de profil ?

 **Harmony Winston** : Rien. Rien du tout, Harry xD

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** aime : « Trop de livres ? » Je pense que la phrase que tu cherches est « Pas assez d'étagères »

_Le petit club des livrovores de l'extrême de Poudlard aime ça._

 

 

 **Lucius Malefoy** est devenu ami avec **Severus Rogue, Sarah Moore, Drago Malefoy** et **Cornelius Fudge**.

 **Harmony Winston** : Vous n'avez pas accepté l'invitation que je vous ai envoyée ?

 **Lucius Malefoy** : Je ne vous connais pas !

 **Harmony Winston** : …

 **Sarah Moore** : Oh, ce vent !

 **Severus Rogue** : Cette tornade !

 **Sarah Moore** : Cet ouragan !

 **Harmony Winston** : Vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi ?

 **Severus Rogue** : Non.

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** a retweeté IsaFaradien : Wolverine, pourquoi est-ce que tu es un mutant ? / Personne lambda : Oh mon Dieu, tu ne peux pas juste demander aux gens pourquoi ce sont des mutants !

 **Sarah Moore** : xD

 **IsaFaradien** : Bonjour !

 **Sarah Moore** : C'est qui celle-là ? O_o'

 **IsaFaradien** : C'est personne. J'EMBRASSE SEVERUS SUR LES FESSES.

 **IsaFaradien** a disparu.

 **Sarah Moore** : O_o'

 **Severus Rogue** : O_o'

 **Sarah Moore** : Reviens ici que je te botte le cul, sale pouffiasse ! SEVERUS EST A MOI, IL N'Y A QUE MOI QUI L'EMBRASSE OU JE VEUX.

 **Severus Rogue** : Calme-toi, Sarah. C'est très bizarre en plus, et très gênant.

 **Sarah Moore** : Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'introduis donc Lucius, parce qu'il est tellement beaaaaaau * 0 *
> 
> Et puis je me case quelque part, parce que je suis tellement fière de mon tweet, et que j'avais très envie d'emmerder Sarah et Severus xD
> 
> Encore un autre chapitre prévu pour samedi prochain, puis je verrais en fonction du temps que j'ai pour une potentielle suite ;)


	25. La Revanche des Sith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un autre petit chapitre pour la route :)

**Harmony Winston** :  Sarah Moore ;) « Toi aussi, embrasse le Côté Obscur ! / Ça veut dire que je dois faire un bisou à Sidious ? Beurk ! »

 **Sarah Moore** : I VOLUNTEER !

 **Harmony Winston** : Je l'avais vue venir, celle-là. Tu es tellement prévisible ;)

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** a partagé : « Moi : Mon Dieu, ce personnage est une sale petite ordure sarcastique. / Ami : Donc tu le détestes ? / Moi : Non, c'est mon personnage préféré. »

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Loki.

 **Hermione Granger** : Moriarty.

 **Harmony Winston** : Saroumane.

 **Sarah Moore** : Darth Sidious.

 **Sarah Moore** : Darth Bane.

 **Sarah Moore** : Darth Malgus.

 **Sarah Moore** : Darth Zannah.

 **Harmony Winston** : Sarah ? Stop.

 **Sarah Moore** : LES SITH VAINCRONT.

 

 

 **Lucius Malefoy** est devenu ami avec **Harmony Winston**.

 **Harmony Winston** aime ça.

 **Sarah Moore** : Contente ?

 **Harmony Winston** : Merci pour avoir fait les présentations ;)

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** : J'ai 264 livres non-lus. J'achète 17 autres nouveaux livres. Je relis Star Wars.

 **Severus Rogue** : Tu as oublié « J'ai un petit-ami très énervé devant le tas de livres qui traîne au beau milieu de la chambre ».

 **Sarah Moore** : Ah oui. Peut-être.

 **Severus Rogue** : Certainement même.

 

 

 **Luna Lovegood** aime : J'adore comment « J'ai compris cette référence » est une référence à l'intérieur d'une référence. / Tu l'as pas vue venir, celle-là ?

 **Hermione Granger** : Référence-ception.

 **Ginny Weasley** : PIETRO. Je chiale putain.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Hein ?

 **Hermione Granger** : C'est Pietro Maximoff qui a dit la dernière phrase. Et il... n'a pas bien fini (pas de spoilers ;D)

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ah. (Ces fangirls...)

 **Sarah Moore** : Un problème la blondasse ?

 **Harmony Winston** : C'est hallucinant que les gens ne se rappellent toujours pas que Sarah prend toute insulte contre les fandoms comme une affaire personnelle...

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a tweeté : Je suis le genre de meuf qui se brûle le doigt avec du fromage fondu. Je savais bien que j'étais pas digne d'être une Sith.

 **Hermione Granger** : Je pense pas que les Sith recrutent des boulets pareils, désolée xD

 **Sarah Moore** : Pas grave, j'épouserai Darth Bane ;)

 

 

 **Harry Potter** a partagé : « Les films Twilight avaient un bon casting qui étaient tous enfermés ensemble en Enfer. »

 **Lavande Brown** : Mais arrêtez de critiquer Twilight, bon sang !

 **Ginny Weasley** : J'ai jamais vraiment compris la logique de ce truc, mais bon, chacun ses goûts...

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** : Hé hé, j'ai un rendez-vous galant demain soir ;)

 **Hermione Granger** : AVEC QUI ?

 **Harmony Winston** : Lucius Malefoy.

 **Sarah Moore** : Je suis fière de toi mon enfant :p

 **Hermione Granger** : … J'espère que tu ne vas pas devenir ma nouvelle belle-mère. Ce serait chelou quand même.

 **Harmony Winston** : Mouhahaha !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous l'aviez sûrement remarqué, j'ai quelques petits problèmes avec Darth Bane en ce moment * _ * MON BÉBÉ ! xD
> 
> Est-ce qu'Harmony et Lucius vont finir ensemble ? Je vous laisse réfléchir à tout ça pendant un petit moment, car je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire les nouveaux chapitres - étant donné que je suis en vacances et que je suis tellement débordée que je n'ai même pas encore pu faire mes devoirs O.O
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D


	26. Rencard, rentrée et orientation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui oui, je suis bien vivante xD
> 
> Je vous ai abandonnés... quoi... deux mois à peine, pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà une éternité, voire deux (ou alors c'est peut-être parce que j'ai enterré la fic sous la tonne de publications de ces deux derniers mois :x)
> 
> Pas eu le temps de me pencher sur MagicBook avant, mais là je suis en vacances (quand on ne compte pas les exams), donc je vais pouvoir recommencer à écrire mes délires :p

_Messagerie privée..._

 

 **Sarah Moore** : Alors, ce rencard ?

 **Harmony Winston** : On a passé une excellente soirée ;)

 **Sarah Moore** : Comment ça ? … Il t'a montré sa baguette ? J'espère qu'elle a... comment dire... une bonne prise en main * clin d'œil appuyé *

 **Harmony Winston** : o.o

 **Harmony Winston** : o.o

 **Harmony Winston** : o.o

 **Harmony Winston** : Je t'en pose des questions, moi ? o.o Tant qu'on y est, elle est longue comment, la baguette de Severus, hein ? Pauvre folle...

 **Sarah Moore** : Je parlais de sa baguette magique, mais bon...

 **Harmony Winston** : Mais bien sûr... Tu n'arriverais même pas à convaincre Lavande Brown.

 **Sarah Moore** : Ça, c'était méchant et gratuit.

 

 

_MagicBook..._

 

 **Drago Malefoy** : Quelle horreur... La rentrée, c'est demain x'(

 **Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott** et **1 000 000 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : (Qui c'est qui a le statut le plus populaire de MagicBook ? C'est moi !)

 **Drago Malefoy** se jette des fleurs.

 **Harry Potter** lui lance le vase avec.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Héhé, moi je retourne plus en cours, je viens d'être embauchée comme attrapeuse chez les Harpies de Holyhead \o/

 **Harmony Winston** : Veinarde...

 **Sarah Moore** : Moi non plus, je suis désormais libraire chez Fleury  & Bott * prend un air d'intello *

 **Hermione Granger** : Le rêve ! Travailler entourée de livres toute la journée ! … Là, je vais rentrer à l'Université Magique de Londres spécialité sortilèges.

 **Neville Londubat** : L'Université Magique de Londres ? J'y serai aussi, spécialité botanique.

 **Hermione Granger** : C'est génial ça !

 **Harry Potter** : Première année de formation d'Auror, et toc !

 **Colin Crivey** : Tu as réussi les tests d'entrée ? On m'a dit qu'ils étaient hyper durs... Je le savais, t'es le meilleur Harry ! * mode fanboy activé *

 

 

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Est-ce que tous mes chers professeurs sont prêts à reprendre du service ? :D

_Tous les professeurs de Poudlard sont partis se perdre volontairement dans la Forêt Interdite._

**Albus Dumbledore** : Allons, mes enfants, ce n'est quand même pas si horrible...

 **Severus Rogue** : Facile à dire lorsqu'on est le seul professeur à ne pas voir l'ombre d'un élève de la journée, assis dans son confortable bureau.

 **Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Filius Flitwick** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Lucius Malefoy** est désormais _en couple_ avec **Harmony Winston**.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Père ? o.o

 **Hermione Granger** : C'est extrêmement perturbant...

 **Sarah Moore** : * sabre le champagne *

 

 

_Messagerie privée..._

 

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Pas trop dégoûté, Dray ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : Plaît-il ?

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Ton propre père sort avec ton crush du début de l'année dernière...

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ah oui. C'est vrai que dit comme ça...

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je suis pas dégoûté, non, Pans'. C'est juste que c'est bizarre de voir mon père sortir avec une de mes amies. o.o

 

 

_MagicBook..._

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a publié : La chanson de la semaine est... la tension est à son comble mesdames et messieurs... _The Ballad Of Jeremiah Peacekeeper_ de Poets Of The Fall ! À écouter d'urgence, c'est juste ma-gni-faïque mes chéris :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je fais la rentrée de mes personnages au moment où je commence mes vacances... je suis parfois trop paradoxale pour mon propre cerveau :p
> 
> J'ai encore deux chapitres sous le coude, donc rendez-vous samedi prochain et le samedi d'après pour les découvrir ;)
> 
> ... Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais une idée pour MagicBook, que je ne devais surtout pas l'oublier... et apparemment c'est le cas o.o Bon, je vais voir si je la retrouve xD
> 
> N'oubliez pas la petite review (elle est gratuite mais appréciée par l'auteur), et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine ! :D


	27. Les fanwarriors contre-attaquent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 6/
> 
> Comment ça va les gens ? ;)

**Dean Thomas** a partagé : Remplace un mot d'une réplique de Star Wars par « pizza ».

 **Sarah Moore** : La paix est un mensonge. Il n'y a que la pizza. (Code Sith)

 **Harmony Winston** : J'ai la passion de la Pizza. (Chancelier Palpatine, épisode II) (Je ne suis même pas désolée xD)

 **Sarah Moore** : Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de la Tragédie de Darth Plagueis la Pizza ? (Chancelier Palpatine, épisode III) (Bon moyen de réécrire un livre pour le nouveau canon :p)

 **Harmony Winston** : Ce ne sont pas les pizzas que vous recherchez. (Obi-Wan Kenobi, épisode IV)

 **Sarah Moore** : La pizza mène au Côté Obscur. (Yoda, épisode I) (Chouette alors ! * s'empiffre de pizza *)

 **Harry Potter** : Luke, je suis ta pizza. (Darth Vader, épisode V)

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** a retweeté : Les Aventures d'Anaquiche Skywalker et de son petit-fils Kiche LoRen. … C'est pas ma faute s'ils ont des noms de nourriture xD

 **Sarah Moore** : C'est malin... J'ai faim maintenant.

 **Harmony Winston** : Un petit bout de Kiche LoRen ? :p

 **Sarah Moore** : Je trouve Anaquiche Skywalker beaucoup plus comestible, merci bien. Non pas à cause de l'apparence physique (ai-je déjà dit qu'Adam Driver est trop beauuuu ?), mais il a moins le goût de caprices. U_U

 **Hermione Granger** aime ça.

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a partagé : Et si le Paradis était un cinéma géant où on peut regarder des adaptations films des fanfictions, dans lesquels son OTP est canon et où on peut reprendre gratuitement du pop-corn ?

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Tu sais... les filles normales rêvent juste de se marier et d'avoir la plus belle robe.

 **Harmony Winston** : Aren't ordinary people adorable? _(Les gens ordinaires ne sont-ils pas adorables ?)_

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** a partagé : « Personne A : Nous avons des moyens pour vous faire parler. / Personne B : Je n'ai pas peur de la torture. / Personne A : * met en route un CD de Justin Bieber * / Personne B : JE VAIS PARLER !! ARRÊTEZ ÇA !! »

 **Fred Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Colin Crivey** et **432 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** a retweeté : On dit que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un quand tu as envie de passer tout ton temps avec lui. Apparemment, je suis amoureux de mon lit.

_Tous les flemmards aiment ça._

**Sarah Moore** : PROCRASTINATION la tronche dans l'oreiller.

 **Hermione Granger** : Et moi alors ? x'(

 **Drago Malefoy** : T'en fais pas, tu restes mon deuxième choix.

 **Hermione Granger** : WHAAAAAT ???!!!

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je plaisante xD

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** a retweeté : Mange ce que tu veux, quand tu veux, et autant que tu veux. Et si quelqu'un te critique par rapport à ton poids, mange-le aussi.

 **Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil** et **718 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore** : Ça s'appelle du cannibalisme, ça ;)

 **Severus Rogue** : Oh, tu sais, si tu le tartines bien de Nutella et de chantilly, tu ne sens presque plus le goût de l'humain :3

 **Sarah Moore** : o.o

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** : Mon chat qui chasse des fourmis. Une sorte de Black Panther vs Ant-Man, en fait. #CivilWar #TeamCap

 **Drago Malefoy** : TEAM IRON MAN.

 **Harmony Winston** : Team Cap ;)

 **Sarah Moore** : (Oh, regardez, future belle-maman et futur beau-fils ne sont pas d'accord :p) Team Cap !

 **Lucius Malefoy** : o.o

 **Harmony Winston** : * a la mâchoire qui se décroche *

 **Drago Malefoy** : * fait une crise cardiaque *

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a partagé : « Choses que je sais parfaitement faire : lire des fanfictions, manger, rire comme un cachalot mourant, regarder 48 heures de séries télévisées en une journée, pleurer ou devenir très émotive à cause de personnages fictifs et de couples, échapper à toutes mes responsabilités. »

 **Severus Rogue** : Tu as oublié « Vouer un culte à des psychopathes. Entasser des livres dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement. Faire cramer le repas à cause d'un tweet à envoyer d'urgence. Voler toute la couverture la nuit. » et j'en passe. #PetitAmiDeFanwarrior

 **Drago Malefoy** : Moi qui trouvait Hermione chiante avec certains de ses délires de fangirl... Je crois que tu vis quelque chose de dix fois pire, parrain.

 **Hermione Granger** : Hééééééééééééééé.

 **Sarah Moore** : Hééééééééééééééé.

 **Severus Rogue** : Merci de ton soutien, Drago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un beau tissu de conneries cette semaine. Profitez-en, c'est gratuit xD
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review... même une toute pitite pas du tout constructive... mais pas insultante non plus hein (je dis ça parce qu'un anonyme m'a balancé un joli « Sale pute » à la suite du dernier chapitre, bien méchant et surtout bien gratuit o.o).
> 
> Je suis actuellement en plein « Marathon Faradien » (trop de narcissisme en moi :3), c'est-à-dire que pendant un bon bout de temps (plus d'un mois prévu pour le moment), je vais m'employer à publier une fanfiction ou un chapitre de fanfiction TOUS LES JOURS. Alors non, MagicBook n'aura pas d'update quotidienne, malheureusement, mais vous pouvez toujours suivre pour voir s'il n'y a pas un truc qui pourrait vous intéresser ;) Ce serait plus pratique sur Facebook (Isa Sidious), mais sinon sur Twitter (IFaradien) ça marche aussi. Sinon mes nombreux comptes Instagram ont des nouvelles photos régulièrement (isaralia_faradien ; marvel_fanwarrior ; lady_sidious) et mon compte Tumblr reblogue plein de trucs (ladysidious-faradien).
> 
> ... Oui, j'ai fini avec ma promo, maintenant je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine, et à samedi prochain pour le chapitre 28 (de la saison 2) !


	28. Sort détourné

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 13/
> 
> Yo les gens :)

**Sarah Moore** a partagé : « Mes méchants préférés sont ceux que l'on peut comprendre. Pas approuver, mais _comprendre_. On est terrifié par leurs actions d'une manière viscérale parce qu'on réalise que, dans de mauvaises circonstances, on pourrait devenir soi-même un monstre. Les monstres les plus terrifiants sont ceux qui paraissent humains et familiers. »

 **Harmony Winston, Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil** et **56 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue** : Je croyais que tes méchants préférés étaient les psychopathes. Me serais-je trompé ?

 **Sarah Moore** : L'un n'empêche pas forcément l'autre, non ?

 **Severus Rogue** : Euh... si.

 **Sarah Moore** : DARTH BANE N'EST PAS UN PSYCHOPATHE.

 **Severus Rogue** : Je ne parlais pas forcément de Darth Bane ;)

 **Sarah Moore** : Bon, ok, j'admets que le Joker est un pur psychopathe (en même temps, je ne l'ai jamais nié, hein).

 **Severus Rogue** : Loki ? Darth Sidious ? Moriarty ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Je t'interdis de dire du mal de mes bébés !!!! o.o

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** a retweeté : Etc... Un mot que tu utilises pour faire croire aux autres que tu en sais plus que tu n'en sais vraiment. (*)

 **Ron Weasley** : Ce mot m'a sauvé la vie un coup lors d'un devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. MERCI.

 

 

 **Luna Lovegood** : Le professeur Dumbledore a quand même un look bizarre... il fait penser à un vieux hibou. Adepte des bonbons au citron en plus.

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Wingardium Levifuckyou. (**)

 **Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Harry Potter** et **348 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore** : Oh my Winter Soldier, je suis pétée de rire, jpp sérieux xD C'était excellent professeur !

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** a partagé : « Shipper : Je m'amusais juste avec mon imagination... et tout est devenu trop intense. »

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Scarlet Witch  & Black Widow.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Qui-Gon Jinn  & Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 **Sarah Moore** : Darth Sidious  & Padmé Amidala.

 **Harmony Winston** : Oui mais toi, tu vas toujours trop loin, Sarah xD

 

 

 **Padma Patil** a retweeté : J'ai utilisé la même chanson comme réveil pendant quatre ans. Je ne la déteste pas, mais chaque fois que je l'entends, mon corps sursaute pour se réveiller.

 **Sarah Moore** a retweeté : Je suis une personne très gentille et très calme, mais si tu me pourris la vie, je te le rendrais mais en dix fois pire.

 **Harmony Winston** a retweeté : On ne peut pas être amis si... tu n'aimes pas les brocolis. Désolée.

 

 

 **N. Lupin** a partagé : Pourquoi pas un film avec Chris Evans, Chris Pine, Chris Hemsworth et Chris Pratt, réalisé par Christopher Nolan, et naturellement appelé La Chrise.

 **Lavande Brown, Parvati Patil** et **19 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger** : J'irai le voir sans hésiter, celui-là :p

 

 

 **Seamus Finnigan** a partagé : Top 10 des répliques mythiques de  The Dark Knight

 **Dean Thomas** aime « Parce qu’il est le héros que Gotham mérite. Pas celui dont on a besoin aujourd’hui… Alors nous le pourchasserons. Parce qu’il peut l’endurer. Parce que ce n’est pas un héros. C’est un Gardien silencieux… qui veille et protège sans cesse. C’est le Chevalier Noir. »

 **Neville Londubat** aime « Parce que parfois la vérité ne suffit pas. Parfois les gens méritent mieux, de temps à autre. Les gens méritent de voir leur foi récompensée. »

 **Sarah Moore** aime « Je crois que tout ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend simplement plus bizarre. »

 **Harmony Winston** aime « Certains hommes sont sans but logique. On ne peut les acheter, les intimider, les raisonner ou négocier avec eux. Certains hommes veulent juste voir le monde brûler. »

 **Severus Rogue** aime « On entrouvre la porte à l’anarchie, on bouscule l’ordre établi et très vite le chaos le plus total règne. Et moi j’annonce le chaos. Et tu sais ce qu’il a pour lui le chaos ? Il est impartial. »

 **Harry Potter** aime « La seule moralité qui tienne dans un monde cruel est la chance. Impartiale. Équitable. Vraie. »

 **Hermione Granger** aime « Soit on meurt en héros, soit on vit assez longtemps pour se voir endosser le rôle du méchant »

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « Si t’es bon dans quelque chose, ne le fais pas gratuitement. »

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime « Dans leurs derniers moments la plupart des gens révèlent qui ils sont réellement. »

 **Remus Lupin** aime « La nuit est sombre avant qu’apparaisse l’aube. Je vous promets que je vois pointer l’aube. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Petite référence à la saison précédente (saison 1 chapitre 2 plus précisément), avec le coup du « Écrire etc. à une réponse d'examen parce qu'on se souvient plus des autres exemples. LIKE A BOSS. » déjà reposté par Drago xD
> 
> (**) Désolée Luna, mais il fallait une victime pour ce jeu de mots.
> 
> _____
> 
> Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine... et aussi pour une durée indéterminée x'( Alors non, je n'ai pas d'autre chapitre en stock pour le moment, mais je vais m'efforcer d'en préparer de nouveaux d'ici la fin du mois (ouhlà, je devrais pas mettre de délai aussi précis dans mes promesses, moi... xD).
> 
> En attendant, n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review, et sachez que j'ai encore une tonne de fics à publier au cours du mois donc si vous voulez me suivre vous ne risquez pas de vous ennuyer x') Bonne vacances ! xx


	29. Rentrée explosive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 34/
> 
> Hello :3 J'avais promis de travailler sur la suite avant la fin du mois de juillet, et pour une fois j'arrive à tenir ma promesse !  
> Ce chapitre est surtout là, on va pas se mentir, pour conclure la première moitié de cette deuxième saison. Dès le trentième sorti, on enchaîne sur un autre arc narratif qui, je l'espère, tiendra jusqu'au dernier chapitre de cette saison 2 (chapitre 60, comme dans la première). À l'heure actuelle, je réfléchis à la manière dont je vais transposer mes idées, alors un peu de patience s'il vous plaît ;)

**Blaise Zabini** a retweeté : La rentrée ça fait trop télé-réalité « Ils sont 30, et ils vont cohabiter pendant 1 an. Entre haine et amitié, ils vont vous raconter leur histoire. »

_Tous les étudiants de Poudlard qui ont fait leur rentrée la semaine dernière aiment ça._

 

 

 **Minerva McGonagall** [à] **Severus Rogue** : Severus ! Une semaine qu'on est tous de retour et vous recommencez déjà à enlever des points aux Gryffondors sans justification ?!

 **Severus Rogue** : Vous avez bien enlevé 50 points à l'un de mes élèves de première année hier, et je viens pas le hurler sur MagicBook.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : L'élève en question tentait par tous les moyens de faire exploser une vitre du couloir du troisième étage !

 **Severus Rogue** : Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, n'était-ce pas Mr Finnigan qui faisait souvent exploser des objets, durant sa scolarité ? Il était à Gryffondor.

 **Seamus Finnigan** : Si vous pouviez éviter de me mêler à ça, ce serait cool, merci.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Mr Finnigan ne le faisait pas de façon volontaire, lui.

 **Severus Rogue** : Les 75 points que j'ai retiré à vos chers Gryffondors de cinquième année sont justifiables par le fait que les devoirs qu'ils m'ont rendu étaient de véritables torchons de bêtise. Je ne tolère pas la médiocrité dans mon cours... même si hélas beaucoup trop semble affligés de ce mal.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : 75 points, Severus ! o.o' Et miss Moore ne dit rien à ce propos ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Sarah Moore est absente, merci de laisser un message après le bip. Ou de ne rien dire du tout si c'est pour que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

 **Severus Rogue** aime ça.

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** a retweeté : Bon, la rentrée, c'est marrant cinq minutes, on a bien rigolé et tout. Maintenant remettez les vacances, mdr, faites pas les cons.

_Tous les élèves de Poudlard et les étudiants aiment ça._

**Hermione Granger** : Encore que toi, Dray, tu ne te tues pas trop à la tâche. En spécialité sortilège, on doit lire CINQ énormes livres d'un millier de pages chacun en une semaine o.o'

 **Drago Malefoy** : Comment ça, je ne me tue pas trop à la tâche ? Je travaille presque autant que toi !

 **Hermione Granger** : … Tu as tes études à mi-temps avec ton poste de remplaçant dans une équipe de Quidditch.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Il faut que tu arrêtes de croire que le Quidditch ne demande pas d'efforts ! o.o'

 **Hermione Granger** : C'est un sport, donc c'est plus une passion qu'autre chose.

 **Harry Potter** : Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il existe autant d'équipes professionnelles, dis-moi ?

 **Hermione Granger** : Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir un jour tenir avec Drago à propos de quoi que ce soit, Harry o.o'

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** a retweeté : Connaître tellement bien sa famille au point de reconnaître qui marche derrière la porte de notre chambre au bruit de ses pas.

 **Fred Weasley, Dennis Crivey** et **34 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Hermione Granger** a retweeté : Les gars, j'ai une bonne idée pour éviter les tueries par les armes à feu. / On t'écoute. / Il suffit qu'on arrête d'en vendre. / LOL elle est bonne.

 **Harmony Winston, Luna Lovegood** et **84 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** a retweeté : Je suis à deux doigts d'en avoir douze.

 **Lucius Malefoy, Sarah Moore, Harry Potter** et **130 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **George Weasley** : Excellente, celle-là ;)

 **Lavande Brown** : J'ai rien compris x(

 **Severus Rogue** : Ce n'est pas étonnant.

 **Sarah Moore** aime ça.

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** a retweeté JesusOfficiel : Ça sert à rien de prier pour votre équipe favorite, les gars, j'vais pas rentrer sur le terrain pour marquer des buts s'ils perdent hein.

 **Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Olivier Dubois** et **61 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : Chanson de la semaine les amis... _Fix You_ de Coldplay !

 **Sarah Moore** : Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones...

 **Harmony Winston** : Holy Kenobi, cette chanson c'est la perfection * - *

 **Sarah Moore** : Je dois être singulièrement détraquée si elle me fait penser à Darth Sidious, non ?

 **Harmony Winston** : o.o'

 **Hermione Granger** : Oui !

 **Harry Potter** : C'est pas comme si c'était un scoop en même temps... * sifflote *

 **Sarah Moore** : Et pourquoi, mon cher Potter ?

 **Harry Potter** : Sachant que tu sors actuellement avec Severus Rogue...

 **Sarah Moore** : o.o'

 **Harmony Winston** : Alerte ! Alerte ! Une baston approche ! Je répète, une baston approche ! Tous aux abris !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant d'entamer directement le deuxième arc narratif dont j'ai parlé, on va faire un petit détour par la case hors-série ;) Rendez-vous dans une semaine pour voir ça :)
> 
> Sauvez les reviews, tuez un auteur. ... Minute, c'est pas ça non ^-^'


	30. Mariage et programme sportif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MagicBook, partenaire de votre rentrée, vous aide à supporter ce mois de septembre que vous haïssez tant x') En tout cas, j'espère que la vôtre s'est bien déroulée :D  
> Désolée pour la journée de retard dans la publication, mais j'ai été malade tout le week-end :/
> 
> Une petite note postée spécialement sur la version de FFnet (mais que je remets ici quand même) :  
> J'ai récemment reçu de nouvelles reviews désagréables. La plupart étaient anonymes et ont donc été supprimées, mais deux ont été postées par un utilisateur enregistré sous le pseudo de « Critiques pro ». J'ignore qui se cache derrière ce nom très prétentieux, mais si par malheur, vous le croisiez vous aussi sur une de vos histoires, sachez que c'est certainement un troll et que vous avez la possibilité de signaler ses reviews comme je l'ai fait.  
> Voilà voilà. C'était surtout pour vous dire que, peu importe le contenu de ces reviews de rageux, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner MagicBook ou peu importe quelle autre de mes fanfictions :)

**Ginny Weasley** : Oyez, oyez ! Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs de MagicBook, mon fiancé  Harry Potter et moi avons une grande nouvelle à annoncer. Après presque deux ans de relation, nous avons tous les deux l'honneur de vous annoncer, en cette mi-septembre rendue morose par la rentrée, que notre mariage (oui, vous avez bien entendu, notre mariage) se tiendra le premier samedi du mois de décembre ! Lieu à confirmer et cartons d'invitation à envoyer aux proches ultérieurement.

 **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley** et **946 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston** : Clap, clap, clap ! :D

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Toutes mes félicitations :D

 **Sarah Moore** : Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! J'ai hâte de pouvoir t'appeler Mrs Potter, Ginny x')

 **Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, N. Lupin** et **219 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Rita Skeeter** : Je me ferai bien sûr une joie dans mon devoir de rapporter ce magnifique événement dans ses moindres détails :)

 **Harry Potter** : Sauf que vous ne mettrez jamais les pieds dans la salle, ça, je peux vous le garantir, espèce de sale tique suceuse de sang.

 **Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

 **Rita Skeeter** : o.o' …

 **Rita Skeeter** : (Pour votre gouverne, Potter, un scarabée n'est pas une tique.)

 **Hermione Granger** : (Pour votre gouverne, c'est la meilleure comparaison possible que l'on puisse faire entre vous et un insecte.)

 **Harry Potter** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

 

 

 

 **Neville Londubat** a partagé : Lorsque. Vous. Lisez. Une. Phrase. Comme. Celle. Ci. La. Voix. Dans. Votre. Tête. Prend. Des. Pauses.

 **Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan** et **50 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Merci d'arrêter de jouer des tours comme ça à mon cerveau, ça me donne mal au crâne x(

 **Filius Flitwick** aime ça.

 

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** a aimé : L'heure est grave... J'ai repris le sport !!! Et après un an d'arrêt, j'ai l'impression qu'un bus m'est passé dessus.

 **Pansy Parkinson, Lavande Brown** et **37 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore** : * regarde tranquillement Harmony suer comme un bœuf sur le vélo elliptique pendant qu'elle-même est affalée dans le canapé à bouffer des chips *

 **Harmony Winston** : Je te hais ! x(

 **Sarah Moore** : Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime mon sucre d'orge. Oups, j'ai temporairement oublié ton régime sans sucre. Je suis vraiment un monstre, hein ?

 **Harmony Winston** : Je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer...

 **Severus Rogue** : Voilà, je viens d'enchaîner Sarah sur un tapis de course, ça lui fera les pieds (sans mauvais jeu de mots).

 **Harry Potter** : J'adorerais voir sa mine déconfite, ha ha. (Photo ?)

 **Sarah Moore** : Severus Tobias Rogue, je vais te tuer. Et toi aussi, Harry James Potter.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ouh là, quand Sarah Diane Helena Moore commence à appeler les autres par tous leurs prénoms, c'est qu'elle est vraiment en pétard x'D

 **Sarah Moore** : * foudroie Drago Lucius Gilbert Malefoy du regard *

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Oh putain ! Ton troisième prénom c'est Gilbert ? * morte de rire *

 **Drago Malefoy** : Sarah... Fuis avant que je ne vienne t'en coller une. Et tu sais que je vais le faire.

 **Sarah Moore** : … Severus, tu me libères ? Non, mais parce que là, la situation devient vraiment dangereuse...

 **Severus Rogue** : Je ne suis pas disposé à le faire, non. Allez, du nerf, raffermis-moi ce fessier !

 **Harry Potter** : o.o'

 

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** : En train de me demander quelle chanson je vais choisir pour mon mariage... * pensive *

 **Harry Potter** : Tu réfléchiras un tout petit peu plus tard, Gin'. Il faut qu'on boucle la liste d'invités. C'est, genre, très urgent.

 **Harmony Winston** : Rabat-joie. La chanson de mariage, c'est très personnel, Gin'. Il faut vraiment prendre celle que l'on aime le plus.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Comment on fait quand on a 10 chansons qu'on aime vraiment le plus ?

 **Sarah Moore** : On fait un medley :p

 **Harmony Winston** : Ou on en parle au futur marié.

 **Sarah Moore** : Ou on fait un sondage sur MagicBook.

 **Harmony Winston** : … Tu as l'intention de me contredire à chaque fois ?

 **Sarah Moore** : Mais tout à fait. (Au fait, va jeter un œil à ton tofu dans la cuisine, je crois qu'il est en train de brûler.)

 **Harmony Winston** : * accourt *

 **Harmony Winston** : Non, c'est bon, tout va bien. … Depuis combien de temps tu squattes mon salon, toi ? o.o'

 **Sarah Moore** : Depuis environ une demie-heure. Mais j'osais pas te déranger pendant ta séance de yoga dans ta chambre. C'est important le yoga ^-^' même s'il est interrompu pour mettre des commentaires sur MagicBook.

 **Severus Rogue** : Ah, maintenant je sais enfin où tu te terres. J'arrive tout de suite. Harmony, empêche-la de s'enfuir.

 **Harmony Winston** : Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Sarah Moore** : J'ai fui l'appartement. Sev voulait absolument que je fasse 300 pompes. o.o'

 **Harmony Winston** : Ha ha. Apparemment, j'ai donné des idées à quelqu'un avec mon programme sportif xD

 **Ginny Weasley** : Vous vous rendez bien compte que vous êtes en train de pourrir mon statut, les filles ?

 **Harry Potter** : Gin', arrête MagicBook tout de suite, et viens m'aider avec cette fichue liste d'invités !

 **Ginny Weasley** : x'(

 

 

 

 **Dean Thomas** aime : « Les 5 règles à ne pas oublier »

 **Drago Malefoy** aime : L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, mais il est plus confortable de pleurer sur un Éclair de Feu que sur un vieux Comète d'occasion.

 **Sarah Moore** aime : Pardonne à ton ennemi mais n'oublie jamais le nom de ce con.

 **Pansy Parkinson** aime : Aide ton prochain quand il est dans la merde, et il se souviendra de toi dès qu'il y sera de nouveau.

 **Severus Rogue** aime : Beaucoup de gens sont en vie seulement parce qu'il est illégal de les tuer.

 **Ron Weasley** aime : L'alcool ne résout pas les problèmes... mais le lait et l'eau non plus.

 

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a partagé : J'ai toujours plein de projets en tête mais au final, je ne fais jamais rien... C'est con, j'aurais dû faire de la politique.

 **Severus Rogue, Harmony Winston** et **478 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : Chaaaanson de la semaine... _Bad Blood (Piano Version)_ de Bastille !

 **Luna Lovegood, Padma Patil** et **108 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore** : Un peu plus, et on se retrouvait avec une chanson de Zumba Sorcière.

 **Harmony Winston** : Je l'ai traînée avec moi à mon dernier cours. Sur ordre express de Severus.

 **Sarah Moore** : Encore que la Zumba Sorcière, c'est sympa. Plus que les pompes et le gainage, en tout cas x')

 **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est tout pour cette semaine ! :) Le chapitre 31 est dans mes cartons, publication samedi prochain ^-^'
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur xD), parce que, contrairement à ce que « Critiques pro » a affirmé dans la sienne, je réponds à vos petits mots presque à chaque fois (en tout cas, quand ma connexion Internet me le permet... et en ce moment, j'ai une pléthore de bugs).
> 
> Bonne semaine :D


	31. SMS, restaurant et heureux événement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut tout le monde ! Voici votre chapitre de la semaine ^-^'
> 
> Bonne lecture ;)

**Blaise Zabini** aime « Perles de SMS Moldus ».

 **Colin Crivey** et **301 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 

 **Fred Weasley** aime « Perles de SMS Moldus » : « J'ai vu que t'avais ta mère sur Facebook ! Pas de chance... / Oui et en plus, elle m'en a fait une bonne aujourd'hui. Elle m'a demandé de la prendre en photo et elle avait la tête tournée... Je lui demande ce qu'elle fait, et tu sais ce qu'elle me répond ? C'est parce que Facebook lui demande une photo de profil et elle n'en a que de face... »

 **George Weasley, Parvati Patil, Angelina Johnson** et **348 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 

 **Luna Lovegood** aime « Perles de SMS Moldus » : « Maman, papa, j'ai décidé de vivre seule à présent. / C'est une super nouvelle ! / Je sais. Vos valises sont dehors. »

 **Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat** et **190 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **George Weasley** : Ha ha ha, la chute x'D

 

 

 

 **Pansy Parkinson** aime « Perles de SMS Moldus » : « Dis, mon chéri, je peux te poser une question ? / -_- Tu viens de le faire. / Euh, oui, bon. Si je te disais que j'étais enceinte, tu préférerais que ce soit quoi ? / Une blague. / … »

 **Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini** et **34 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** a posté une photo – avec  Lucius Malefoy, à Londres.

 **Lucius Malefoy, Sarah Moore, Drago Malefoy** et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Harmony Winston** : La déco de ce petit restaurant sorcier de Londres était vraiment sublime... * cœur *

 **Lucius Malefoy** : En effet ;)

 **Hermione Granger** : Très très Serpentard, avec tout ce vert, mais c'est pas moche du tout * - *

 **Harmony Winston** : Et les plats ! Franchement, c'était délicieux. Délicieux, joli, confortable, calme. Je recommande vivement _Le Dragon d'or_ si vous voulez passer une agréable soirée, seul, en couple, entre amis ou en famille :)

 **Sarah Moore** : Ils t'ont payée pour faire leur pub ? xD

 **Harmony Winston** : …

 **Ron Weasley** : Je suis passé devant tout à l'heure... Oh putain, les prix ! O_o'

 **Lucius Malefoy** : C'est sûr que c'est bien au-delà de votre porte-monnaie, Weasley...

 **Ron Weasley** : Je vais vous...

 **Drago Malefoy** : S'il vous plaît, on se calme. Merci de casser l'excellente humeur d'Harmony, franchement je pense qu'elle apprécie x(

 **Harmony Winston** aime ça.

 

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** a partagé « Perles de SMS Moldus » :  Sarah Moore ;) « Mince, exposé d'histoire pour demain, je sais pas trop commencer le truc... / Moi je l'ai fini ! Mais j'avais fait une autre version, si tu veux... Par contre, désolé, mais j'avais fait que le début. / Tu plaisantes ? BALANCE. Ça m'arrange trop ^-^' Même s'il n'y a que le début, au moins ça me lancera... / Ok. Tu notes ? / Wep, vas-y ! / Au Moyen-Âge, contrairement aux idées reçues, les chevaliers n'apparaissaient pas comme dans les films. Effectivement, rares sont ceux qui avaient les moyens de se payer tout l'équipement... / C'est bon ça ! Continue !! / Certains étaient si pauvres qu'ils devaient se battre avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Il s'agissait la plupart du temps d'outils de fermiers... Mais certains n'hésitaient pas à se battre avec des légumes ! / ??? T'es sûr ? / Oui, note je te dis ! Je continue ? / Ok. Oui, vas-y... / Parmi ces paysans chevaliers lanceurs de légumes, une troupe d'élite de cultivateurs d'ail est entrée dans la légende... Il s'agit des célèbres Chevaliers Jet-D'ail ! / -_- CONNARD ! »

 **Harmony Winston, Harry Potter** et **678 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Sarah Moore** : Ha ha ha, excellent putain ! x'P Les Chevaliers Jet-D'ail et leurs ennemis les Seigneurs Noirs des Sites, qui protégeaient les lieux devenus historiques ! … Après réflexion, mon dernier jeu de mots était naze. Toutes mes excuses. * creuse un trou et devient une Mandragore *

 **Severus Rogue** : Oui, c'était nul. Tu t'es enterrée ? Génial, tu ne viendras plus te plaindre de tes courbatures toutes les cinq minutes...

 **Sarah Moore** : o.o'

 **Harry Potter** : Cour... courbatures ? O_o' Je préfère ne pas demander pourquoi...

 **Sarah Moore** : Mais quel esprit déplacé, Potter. Courbatures dues à ce fichu jogging en plein Londres glacial !

 **Harry Potter** : Oh. (Si mon esprit est déplacé, le tien doit déjà vivre sur Mars depuis dix ans U_U')

 

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** : Les cartons d'invitation sont envoyés, les derniers hiboux viennent de s'envoler. Venez nombreux, faisons exploser la salle xD

 **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley** et **54 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Molly Weasley** : Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ma petite fille chérie va se marier * 0 * Trop d'émotions en ce moment...

 

 

 

 **N. Lupin** : Mumus et moi avons nous aussi une excellente nouvelle ! Je suis enceinte !

 **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore** et **341 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Mais c'est génial ça ! Toutes mes félicitations :D

 **Ginny Weasley** : Oooooh, j'ai hâte de rencontrer ce petit bout de chou * 0 *

 **Remus Lupin** : Il va falloir que tu attendes encore un peu, je le crains, la naissance n'est prévue qu'en avril ;)

 **Ginny Weasley** : Et on est qu'en octobre... x(

 

 

 

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Mesdames et messieurs les professeurs de Poudlard, pourrais-je peut-être découvrir la raison pour laquelle une vitre de votre salle de repos s'est retrouvée en miettes ?

 **Filius Flitwick** : Euh...

 **Pomona Chourave** : Comment dire ?...

 **Minerva McGonagall** : C'est compliqué à expliquer...

 **Sybille Trelawney** : Extrêmement complexe, en effet...

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu une réponse, qu'elle prenne trois mots ou trente lignes.

 **Renée Bibine** : Nous fêtions dignement l'annonce de la grossesse de Nymphadora en compagnie de Remus, ce qui a impliqué une surconsommation d'alcool parmi le corps enseignant...

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Et ?

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Et Sybille a accidentellement fait sauter la fenêtre avec un sort mal dirigé alors qu'elle tentait de raviver les flammes de la cheminée pour nous montrer la toute nouvelle méthode de divination qu'elle avait apprise pendant ses vacances en Amazonie...

 **Sybille Trelawney** : Je suis mortifiée, monsieur le directeur.

 **Severus Rogue** : Je constate que vous vous amusez bien cette année... alors que je suis bloqué dans le même appartement qu'une fanwarrior en plein marathon Star Wars x(

 **Sarah Moore** : Severus ! Tu me fais du mal à te plaindre comme ça... x'(

 

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : Le titre de chanson de la semaine revient à _Blinding_ de Florence  & The Machine, sur proposition de Sarah en raison d'un gros coup de déprime.

 **Hermione Granger** : Tu vas toujours pas mieux, Sarah ? :O

 **Harmony Winston** : Non, c'est pas la forme, ça c'est clair...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé hé, c'est tout pour le moment :p J'espère que ça vous a bien plu, en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review :)
> 
> On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le chapitre 32... qui est malheureusement le dernier prêt, mais promis, je recommence l'écriture des suivants dès que j'aurai retrouvé mon rythme scolaire normal xD


	32. Gilbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwaaaah, désolée pour le retard, je poste ça en coup de vent ^-^'

**Drago Malefoy** a partagé : Si Gilbert Montagné a tendance à tutoyer tout le monde, c'est parce qu'il ne vouvoie pas...

 **Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe** et **10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger** : On vient d'arriver à un point d'humour tellement noir que même le vide de l'espace est plus lumineux.

 **Harmony Winston** : (Et est-ce qu'on peut reparler un instant du fait que Gilbert est aussi ton troisième prénom ?)

 **Drago Malefoy** : (Non, on ne peut pas. Va brûler en Enfer, maintenant.)

 **Harmony Winston** : (o.o' C'est pas cool... Et puis l'Enfer, c'est pas intéressant, même Muspelheim et Helheim ont l'air d'être des endroits plus accueillants.)

 **Pansy Parkinson** : (Muspelheim ? Helheim ? C'est quoi ces trucs-là, encore ? o.o')

 **Harmony Winston** : (Deux mondes d'Yggdrasil, l'Arbre du Monde dans la mythologie nordique. Les Neuf Royaumes reposent sur lui, et les deux qui ont été cités précédemment en font partie.)

 **Sarah Moore** : (Un peu de culture générale, ma chère.)

 

 

 

 **Narcissa Malefoy** vient de rejoindre MagicBook.

 **Drago Malefoy** et **Severus Rogue** aiment ça.

 **Lucius Malefoy** : …

 **Sarah Moore** et **Harmony Winston** aiment ça.

 

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** aime : « Tu as déjà entendu parler du film _Constipation_ ? / Nope. / C'est parce qu'il n'est pas encore sorti. »

 **Dennis Crivey, Seamus Finnigan** et **3 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Percy Weasley** : Il va falloir que tu grandisses un petit peu, Ron, et que tu abandonnes ton humour de pré-adolescent.

 **Ron Weasley** : o.o' Mais fiche-moi la paix, Monsieur Je-Pète-Plus-Haut-Que-Mon-Cul.

 **Fred Weasley** et **George Weasley** aiment ça.

 **Percy Weasley** : o.o'

 **Molly Weasley** : RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY.

 **Drago Malefoy** : (Apparemment,  Sarah Moore n'est pas la seule à utiliser le nom complet des gens quand elle s'énerve ;D)

 **Sarah Moore** : (Un problème, Gilbert ?)

 **Drago Malefoy** : (o.o')

 

 

 

 **Severus Rogue** a aimé « Perles de SMS Moldus » : « 'Tain la tronche des gens dans le tram ce matin. À croire qu'il y avait un concours de moches ! / … Et t'as gagné ? / o.o' »

 **Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

 

 

 

 **Lucius Malefoy** a posté une photo : Promenade au bord de la Tamise... – avec  Harmony Winston, à Londres.

 **Sarah Moore, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson** et **12 autres personnes** aiment ça.

_Narcissa Malefoy vient de casser une tasse de thé dans sa poigne._

 

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a aimé « Perles de SMS Moldus » : « Luke, je suis ton père. / ??? C'est quoi ce bordel, t'es qui ? Comment tu fais pour parler en caché sous le nom de DarkVador ? / Non, sérieusement, je suis ton père. On a regardé Cars hier. / T'es rentré dans mon téléphone hier et t'as changé ton nom en DarkVador ? Juste pour pouvoir me dire ça ?? / Yeah. / Mdrrrr. »

 **Harmony Winston, Harry Potter** et **64 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 

 

 

 **Neville Londubat** aime : «  Les pluriels méconnus »

 **Ron Weasley** aime « Un rat, des goûts »

 **Pansy Parkinson** aime « Un cas, des colles »

 **Padma Patil** aime « Un flagrant, des lits »

 **Colin Crivey** aime « Une voiture, des mares »

 **Albus Dumbledore** aime « Un évier, des bouchers »

 **Harry Potter** aime « Un scout, des brouillards »

 **Seamus Finnigan** aime « Un bond, des buts »

 **Luna Lovegood** aime « Une dent, des chaussées »

 **Hannah Abbott** aime « Un air, des confits »

 **Harmony Winston** aime « Un beau, des cors »

 **Drago Malefoy** aime « Un mur, des crépis »

 **Fred Weasley** aime « Un vrai, des dalles »

 **George Weasley** aime « Un valet, des curies »

 **Sarah Moore** aime « Un drogué, des foncés »

 **Parvati Patil** aime « Une jolie, des gaines »

 **Dean Thomas** aime « Un crâne, des garnis »

 **Hermione Granger** aime « Un frigo, des givrés »

 **Ginny Weasley** aime « Une moue, des goûters »

 **Lisa Turpin** aime « Un brusque, des luges »

 **Minerva McGonagall** aime « Un ministre, des missionnaires »

 **Cathy Roth** aime « Une grosse, des panses »

 **N. Lupin** aime « Un propos, des placés »

 **Filius Flitwick** aime « Une cinglante, des routes »

 **Lucius Malefoy** aime « Un fâcheux, des agréments »

 **Remus Lupin** aime « Un patron, des spots »

 **Pomona Chourave** aime « Un délicieux, des cerfs »

 **Renée Bibine** aime « Une bande, des cinés »

 **Narcissa Malefoy** aime « Un sirop, des râbles »

 **Severus Rogue** aime « Un argent, des tournées »

 

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : La chanson de la semaine... _Broken Crown_ de Mumford  & Sons !

 **Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil** et **68 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard d'une journée, je vous annonce que les chapitres 33 et 34 sont prêts et seront publiés comme d'habitude, les samedis ! :D
> 
> Je file, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'y répondrais dans la semaine :)


	33. Excuses reportées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard d'une journée, mais hier j'étais simplement ensevelie sous une montagne de devoirs, voilà tout :p
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

**Cathy Roth** aime « Si vous chantonnez le matin en allant au boulot, vous avez trois options : vous êtes millionnaire – vous prenez de la drogue – vous êtes l'un des 7 nains. »

 **N. Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Renée Bibine** et **610 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Retrouver mon bureau directorial chaque matin m'enthousiasme énormément, et je chantonne souvent en m'y rendant... et aucune des trois options ne s'applique à moi ;)

 **Severus Rogue** : Je pense que l'option « vous prenez de la drogue » vous convient très bien, vu le nombre de bonbons au citron que vous ingurgitez dans la journée o.o'

 **Harmony Winston** : (Les bonbons sont-ils seulement au citron, ou contiennent-ils une certaine substance sous forme de poudre blanche ?)

 **Minerva McGonagall** : (o.o')

 **Filius Flitwick** : C'est facile d'être content de travailler quand on est directeur de Poudlard et qu'on ne voit pas l'ombre d'un élève de la journée...

 **Pomona Chourave** aime ça.

 

 

 

 **Théodore Nott** aime « Le nom du WiFi de mon voisin était _Poudlard_ , et il était verrouillé. Du coup, j'ai essayé comme code _Alohomora_... et ça a marché. LIKE A BOSS. »

 **Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbott** et **537 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger** : On ne peut pas dire que la sécurité de ce réseau WiFi était Optimale...

 **Ron Weasley** : Arrête, Hermione, c'est du génie * 0 *

 **Hermione Granger** : …

 **Drago Malefoy** aime ça.

 

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** a partagé : « S'excuser ne signifie pas toujours que vous avez tort et que l'autre personne a raison. Cela signifie que vous tenez plus à votre relation qu'à votre égo. » #StatutVisé

 **Hermione Granger, Harmony Winston** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue** : … Statut visé mais pas forcément avec finesse.

 **Sarah Moore** : C'était pas la réponse que j'attendais de ta part :3

 **Ron Weasley** : (Ouhlà, une scène de ménage se profile... Vite, le pop-corn ! Vivement que Rogue se prenne enfin ses quatre vérités dans la tronche.)

 **Harry Potter** : (Ron !!! Un peu de respect s'il te plaît, et en plus ils n'ont vraiment pas besoin que tu rajoutes de l'huile sur le feu en ce moment !)

 **Hermione Granger** : (Non, mais vraiment, Ron ! Je désapprouve totalement cette attitude immature x( Je pensais que tu avais changé, mais apparemment, il ne faut pas trop compter sur ça...)

 **Ron Weasley** : (…)

 **Harmony Winston** : C'est bon ? La petite interruption est terminée ? Histoire que Sarah et Severus puissent reprendre tranquillement leur discussion...

 **Sarah Moore** : Ah non mais on les a laissés pourrir le statut, mais on a continué à parler IRL :3

 **Harmony Winston** : Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

 **Sarah Moore** : On est toujours en cours de dispute, reviens demander des nouvelles d'ici... une demi-journée.

 **Harmony Winston** : x'(

 

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** aime « Mieux vaut mourir incompris que passer sa vie à s'expliquer. – William Shakespeare »

 **Hermione Granger, Lavande Brown** et **30 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Luna Lovegood** : C'est totalement ça ! :D

 

 

 

 **Seamus Finnigan** a partagé : « Les statues d'anges... Non-Whovians : Quelle magnifique œuvre d'art ! / Whovians : Ne cligne pas des yeux ! Ne regarde pas ailleurs ! * transpire nerveusement * »

 **Dean Thomas, Lisa Turpin** et **Neville Londubat** aiment ça.

 

 

 

 **Neville Londubat** a partagé : « Parfois, je me sens inutile, mais ensuite, je me souviens que je produis du dioxyde de carbone pour les plantes. »

 **Pomona Chourave** et **N. Lupin** aiment ça.

 

 

 

 **Lucius Malefoy** est en train de regarder « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » – avec **Harmony Winston** , à Londres.

 **Harmony Winston** : Marathon ! * yay *

 **Sarah Moore, Drago Malefoy** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

_Narcissa Malefoy vient de briser sa baguette magique en deux._

 

 

 

La page **Sarah, Harmony & la Musique** a posté : En l'absence de possibilité de concertation avec Sarah (pour raisons conjugales), Harmony sacre _Miss Missing You_ de Fall Out Boy chanson de la semaine !

 **Padma Patil, Lavande Brown, Hannah Abbott** et **12 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Réconciliation ? Pas réconciliation ? Vous verrez (peut-être) ça la semaine prochaine... :p Ou peut-être que mon prochain chapitre n'apportera pas de conclusion à cette interrogation, peut-être que j'ai envie de vous laisser mariner, allez savoir x') Vous verrez bien en tout cas (à moins de venir me voler ma clé USB chez moi... *attrape nerveusement sa clé et la cache en sécurité*)


	34. Des chiffres et des mots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore en retard... Est-ce que l'excuse « j'ai passé mon week-end à larver dans mon lit devant une série addictive » est recevable ? x') ... On va considérer que oui parce que « Utopia » c'est la vie, et ça permet de tout pardonner (essayez-la, vous verrez bien... ne convient par contre pas tellement aux personnes de moins de 16 ans, c'est très glauque et gore o.o').
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)

**Gregory Goyle** aime « Perles de SMS Moldus » : « Tu fais quoi ? / En train de parler avec la plus belle fille au monde ! / Aww ! Merci, je t'adore, tu sais ? / Oui ! Mais dommage, elle me répond pas... donc je te parle ! / … »

 **Vincent Crabbe** vient d'éclater d'un rire gras et grossier, et aussi peu distingué que sa personne.

 

 

 

 **N. Lupin** a partagé : « Si l'on créait une taxe sur les fautes de français sur Internet, la dette serait remboursée en trois mois. Et en un an, on rachèterait la Chine, la Russie et la Lune. »

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Je pense qu'ils auraient de quoi récupérer un sacré paquet d'argent rien qu'en passant sur MagicBook... réseau social rempli d'adolescents faisant une faute (voire plus o.o') à chaque mot, à tel point que c'en est illisible x(

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Il faut bien que la jeunesse puisse apprendre de ses erreurs, afin de ne plus les commettre !

 **Filius Flitwick** : Ah non mais là, ils n'apprennent rien du tout, c'est même de pire en pire j'ai l'impression... et ça se ressent sur les copies.

_Le Collectif des Professeurs Épuisés par les Fautes aime ça._

 

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** : Un geek ne s'ennuie pas... il se fichier.

 **Dean Thomas** et **Lavande Brown** aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ton niveau d'humour ne s'est pas franchement amélioré, à ce que je constate.

 **Ron Weasley** : …

 

 

 

 **Harmony Winston** aime « Je me sens toujours heureux, savez-vous pourquoi ? Parce que je n'attends rien de personne. Les attentes font toujours mal, la vie est courte. Aimez votre vie, soyez heureux, gardez le sourire, et souvenez-vous : Avant de parler, écoutez. Avant d'écrire, réfléchissez. Avant de prier, pardonnez. Avant de blesser, considérez l'autre. Avant de détester, aimez, et... Avant de mourir, vivez. – William Shakespeare »

 **Remus Lupin, Cathy Roth, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger** et **103 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **N. Lupin** : Oh putain c'est trop beau, j'en ai la larme à l'œil... ou alors c'est juste mes hormones de femme enceinte qui me rendent trop émotive ? o.o'

 **Harmony Winston** : Ha ha, ne t'en fais pas, cet état émotionnel désastreux ne durera pas toute ta vie xD

 

 

 

 **Ginny Weasley** : Je m'ennuie... Ça tente quelqu'un un petit jeu ?

 **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley** et **8 autres personnes** aiment ça.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Chouette ! On va faire un truc qui s'appelle le « 5 » ^-^' Les règles : _Le principe de ce jeu est que chacun donne un chiffre jusqu’à 5, sans se tromper. Jusqu’ici, c’est très simple : vous écrivez « 1 », le suivant « 2 », le suivant du suivant « 3 », etc. La personne qui écrit « 5 » a le droit de changer un chiffre par un mot. Par exemple, vous pouvez remplacer le 5 par « chaussure »._ C'est parti !

 **Harry Potter** : 1.

 **Hermione Granger** : 2.

 **Fred Weasley** : 3.

 **George Weasley** : 4.

 **Neville Londubat** : 5 ! Le 3 devient « moutarde ».

 **N. Lupin** : On recommence ! 1.

 **Fred Weasley** : 2.

 **Neville Londubat** : Moutarde.

 **Ginny Weasley** : 4.

 **Harmony Winston** : Et 5 ! Le 1 devient « acide chlorhydrique » :p

 **Hermione Granger** : Acide chlorhydrique.

 **Harmony Winston** : 2.

 **N. Lupin** : Moutarde.

 **Neville Londubat** : 4.

 **Ron Weasley** : 5 ! Le 2 devient « burrito ».

 **Drago Malefoy** : Acide chlorhydrique.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Burrito.

 **N. Lupin** : Moutarde.

 **Ron Weasley** : 4.

 **Luna Lovegood** : 5 ! Le 5 devient « nargole ».

 **Ginny Weasley** : Acide chlorhydrique.

 **Harry Potter** : Burrito.

 **Hermione Granger** : Moutarde.

 **Neville Londubat** : 4.

 **N. Lupin** : Nargole ! Le 4 devient « cannabis » :3

 **George Weasley** : Acide chlorhydrique.

 **Harmony Winston** : Burrito.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Moutarde.

 **Harry Potter** : Cannabis.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Nargole !

 **Fred Weasley** : Acide chlorhydrique.

 **Hermione Granger** : Burrito.

 **Harmony Winston** : Moutarde.

 **Ron Weasley** : Nargole.

 **George Weasley** : …

 **Fred Weasley** : Je crois que notre cher frère a perdu ^-^' C'était cannabis x')

 **Ron Weasley** : Rho la vache, ça embrouille au bout d'un moment x'P

 **Harry Potter** et **N. Lupin** aiment ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excusez-moi pour ce dernier petit jeu, mon cerveau a carrément déraillé quand j'ai écrit le chapitre, mais j'ai quand même décidé de garder ce passage bouseux à souhait :/
> 
> Vous aviez remarqué que ni Sarah, ni Severus n'apparaissent dans ce chapitre ? C'est normal, j'ai pris l'option « faire mariner les lecteurs pendant quelques temps avant d'apporter une conclusion à la dispute », parce que je suis une grosse sadique et que j'aime vraiment vraiment vous faire souffrir MWAHAHA (ou alors ce sont peut-être les Sith qui ont fini par déteindre sur moi...).
> 
> Pas d'autres chapitres en vue, parce que... par la barbe de trois jours de Winter Soldier, je suis en terminale maintenant et je n'ai le temps de RIEN. o.o' Ma prof de ressources humaines slash management slash EMC (U_U") est une psychopathe des contrôles, et mes autres profs ont l'air déterminées (au féminin parce qu'il y a une majorité écrasante de femmes... mais mon prof d'histoire déraille aussi) à suivre son exemple.
> 
> Bref. Si jamais j'arrive à avoir le temps (bah après les vacances de la Toussaint vont bientôt arriver, je devrais pouvoir m'en occuper), j'en profiterais pour au moins écrire un chapitre supplémentaire. Donc je vous dis à bientôt (enfin j'espère), et de ne pas hésiter à me harceler de reviews en attendant (je devrais normalement pouvoir trouver du temps pour vous répondre ^-^').


End file.
